A Mark of Unknown Origin
by BlackCavern
Summary: Robin wasn't quite sure where he had aquired that peculiar mark on the back of his hand but he doubted it had any good meaning attatched to it. COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

"So no more trying to put chicken wings on the Risen, okay?" Robin said, liberating the poor chicken-which looked about as horrified as a bird could possibly hope to-from Henry. "And besides, even if you do somehow gain control over them, it's not like we can use them to air raid the enemy. Chickens can't fly."

"Oh, right. I forgot about that bit." Henry shrugged, his face still plastered with that ever persistant grin. Slinging the severed Risen arm over his shoulder, he stood up and dusted off his robes.

Robin was almost tempted to order him to burn the Risen arm, after all, who knew what sort of nasty diseases those things carried. But then again, he didn't exactly want to be cursed into a toad either. Instead, he focused on something that had been irking him since the first day he'd seen a Plegian.

"Say, Henry. What are those eye things on your collar?"

"Oh! These are the markings of Lord Grima." Henry replied happily.

Well that made sense, Grimleal was the state religion of Plegia. But still...

"I wouldn't have taken you for someone who worshiped." Really, Robin couldn't imagine Henry praying or asking for guidance from anyone. In fact, he just had a dream last night where Henry was throwing pies at Naga.

"Nah, nothing like that. It's just that all the uniforms have them. I don't care much for evil dragons or even shiny good ones." After a pause, Henry promptly threw the Risen arm into the fire, "I suppose there are always fresher ones waiting after the next battle, right?"

"So, it's like a patron saint sort of thing?" Robin persisted.

"Beats me. I never did pay attention during sermons, I was too busy trying to figure out a way to curse the priest's mouth shut." Henry picked up a stick, "The pictures they hung up were pretty though. I think the real mark of Grima looked something like this."

Slowly and methodically he drew out a sigil in the shape of a v with eyes sprouting out on the sides.

"Something wrong? Did I draw it silly or something?" he asked innocently upon seeing the frown that had fallen on Robin's face.

"Er, nothing, no. It looks...odd." Robin quickly said, "I mean, it does look kind of weird. Why so many eyes? Is it some kind of weird symbolism? That Grima watches you wherever you move? Because that's kind of creepy isn't it? Doesn't he have anything better to do than watch people?"

Henry maintained his serene smile despite Robin's speech quickly moving into rambling, "Why are you so curious about this? Interested in converting?"

"N-no! Of course not!" Robin stammered, "I'm not converting, I'm not even a Follower of Naga. I mean, I've never even seen her before."

Before Robin could once again fall into incoherant babbling, Lissa ran up calling for Henry. Something about a sleeping hex.

Once Henry was gone, Robin sat back onto his heels with a sigh. He pulled off the glove from his hand, the one with a marking exactly like Henry's drawing. The knowledge of where it had come from was gone with the rest of his memory. He had seen the sigil everywhere in the Plegian palace. Back when he and Chrom had arrived to discuss diplomacy. Back when he found a doppleganger of himself serving as hierophant, back when Validar revealed that he was...that he was...  
Shaking his head, he dislodged the thoughts from his mind. No, he was his own man before he was anyone's son.

The mark on his hand didn't look like tattoo, it was even closer to his skin than that. Did he worship Grima at one point? That made enough sense; if Validar really was his father, then he was Plegian by birth. And that doppleganger was the heirophant, the highest order of the religion. But even so, he hadn't seen any other believer with the marking on their body. Not the doppleganger, not Aversa, not even Validar.

He hadn't shown the mark to anyone in the army. If Chrom had noticed it when they first met, he hadn't mentioned it since. But who knew, maybe it was common pratice. Or maybe he was some sort of crazy fanatic in his past life. Despite his attempts to override his anxiety, a sense of dread refused to leave him. In a sudden burst of agitation, he got to his feet and headed off to Chrom's tent before he could stop himself.

"Hey, Chrom. Can I have a word?"

"Is there something wrong with tomorrow's marching orders?"

"No, this isn't about strategy. I...I just have question about culture."

"Sure thing. But do we really have to talk through the tent?"

Robin blinked sheepishly, he had essentially been carrying a conversation with Chrom's tent door. Ducking inside, he found Chrom remantling his armor.

"So, what do you want to know?"

"Well, the Mark of Naga." Robin began hesitantly, "Do the Followers ever tattoo it to their bodies?"

There was momentary pause, complete with a wide eyed puzzled look from Chrom. Robin was almost tempted to run out on the spot. What sort of stupid question was that when there was a war going on?

"As far as I know, that's a pretty big offense."

"What?" Robin's voice clipped in surprise.

"You're not suppose to put her mark on your body unless it was bestowed upon you." Chrom continued, looking a little concerned at the tactitian's sudden reaction, "You see, the Ylissian royal family was given the mark as a sign of her blessing, you know, to use the Falchion. It's blasphemous to physically use her mark any other way."  
He chuckled a little, "Doesn't stop the clerics from plastering it on every last wall though."

"Oh, I see." Robin hesitated for a moment, "So, I can assume that that applies for all religions?"

"I guess." Chrom set his armor aside and stood up. He was several inches taller than Robin and for the first time, he felt rather intimidated by his friend and commander. "What's up Robin? It's not like you to dance around an issue so much. Just spit it out."

Spit it out? Well, Robin has asked weirder questions during that period where he was more clueless about the world than a lost puppy. Alright, here goes.

"Do Grimleals ever put the Mark of Grima onto their bodies?"

After a moment of contemplation, Chrom said, "I can't say. I don't really know much about Grimleal. Every last Ylissian knows about the legend of the first Exalt but they didn't exactly make Grimleal a priority subject in the schools."

Feeling both relieved and rather deflated at the same time, Robin let his shoulders slump. "That's alright. I was just curious."

"I bet I know who does know, though." Chrom said, "Libra."

"No, it's not that important-" Robin was cut off by Chrom takin his hand and pulling him out of the tent. "Really, it's not that big of a deal!"

"It couldn't have been that small of a deal either judging by how flustered you were." Chrom shot back, seemingly enjoying making a show of dragging his tactitian across the camp grounds.

"I was not flustered! I was just curious! And it was an odd question!" But after a string of protests, Robin decided to spare himself the air and give up. Besides, Chrom's grip was like an iron shackle and escape wasn't entirely worth dislocating his arm for. Besides, his shouting was drawing even more attention to the pair.

"Libra!" Chrom called, "Do you have a second?"

"Of course Lord Chrom." Libra looked up from his prayer, "How may I be of service."

"Can Grimleals put the mark of Grima on their body?"

Chrom blurted out the question with such frankness that Robin had the distinct urge to bash his head on a nearby tree.

"No." came the equally frank answer, "That is one of the few things that worshippers of Naga and Grima share. One does not simply doodle a sacred mark onto their skin. It must be bestowed or it is nothing more than a mockery. That is a fundamental law."

"See? That wasn't so hard was it?" Chrom slapped Robin on the shoulder so hard that he nearly sent the tactitian face first into the dirt. "Thanks Libra."

Robin managed a quick thanks of his own before being dragged off again.

"If you don't mind me asking", Chrom's voice had grown a great deal softer, less crass and more serious, "Why did you ask such a question."

Robin stopped dead in his tracks. Did he dare tell Chrom? Most people in the army, Chrom included, had cursed Grima's name at one point or another. If they found out, would they still trust him? It seemed as though Chrom either never noticed the mark on his hand or didn't remember. Would they just up and put him to the sword. No, they wouldn't do that, would they?

"This is about Validar being your father, isn't it?" Chrom asked, the quiet understanding in his tone sent a shiver down Robin's spine, he was so close yet so off. "Are you afraid that you were once a Grimleal? I'm telling you now that it doesn't matter. It's a state religion, a law in Plegia. It's not as if you would have had a choice. You were probably raised that way. It's not your fault."

"Yes, but it's just..." Robin trailed off.

"Just what?" After Robin refused to answer, Chrom sighed, "Come on, I'm your friend aren't I? Whatever your past is, you have risked your life for Ylisse and this army. You have must trust."

After another pasue, Robin nodded reluctantly. He steeled himself and drew a deep breath.

"Do you remember when we first met?"

"You mean when I found you napping in that field?" a sentimental smirk appeared on Chrom's face.

"Right, do you remember that I wasn't wearing gloves at the time?" Robin asked, bracing himself.

"Well now that you mention it...no, I don't remember."

Resigning himself to his fate, Robin pulled his glove off and held up his hand, "Quite frankly, I'm surprised that you never noticed."

There was a long stillness, save for Robin flinching at the surprised expression on Chrom's face. He had to bite back a stream of justifications, most of them involving his amnesia.

"Huh."

Robin nearly chocked, "That's all you have to say?!"

"What did you want me to say?" Chrom asked.

"I don't know. I was half expecting to be punched." Robin said, exasperated.

"So that's why you were asking."

"No, I was asking because Minerva's horns suddenly twisted into the Mark of Grima."

"No need to get angry." Chrom chuckled, "But I see your concern. But I hold fast on what I said. It makes no difference to me what your past is."

"Surely you see how rash that is!" Robin sputtered, "You heard Libra. It's not just some kind of thing you draw on yourself because you're bored. That doppleganger was the freaking hierophant and not even he had a mark on his hand. Don't you at least see the danger in this?"

"What would you have me do?" Chrom asked, "Lock you up and throw away the key? Even if that is what you want, you can be sure that I would never order it. Whatever happens, we can work this out together. I'm not just throwing you away because of Grima."

Robin opened his mouth to protest but was quickly shushed by Chrom's definant expresison. It was impossible to argue with the man when he went into his hero mentality. Though it was true that he didn't fancy being beheaded for a sigil, but he didn't want to run the risk of hurting his allies either.

"If it makes you feel better. I'll warn you if I see that you've suddenly sprouted fangs or something." Chrom gave him a friendly shake.

"Hm...I'll hold you to it then." Robin said, smiling despite his reservations.

It was difficult to hold on to despair or anxiety in situations like these. But even so, regardless of whatever was said, that mark was still there. A fuel for worry in days to come.

* * *

**Note: I'm surprised this was never addressed in a cutscene or support conversation.**


	2. Chapter 2

This wasn't happening, this _couldn't _be happening. Despite this complete and utter denial on Robin's part, the universe didn't seem to agree with him.

He was certain that he had spent a good hour lecturing on the importance of sentries. And he was also certian that he had effectively bored everyone out of their minds before backing off and leaving them to their duties. Robin wasn't sure where he had aquired this bit of sadism, but painful memories served as wonderful reminders.

Perhaps the worst part was that there, in fact, were sentries posted. But that didn't stop the camp from being barreled through by Risen. And Plegia had the gall to accuse him of playing unfair, he wasn't the one who could materialize rotting flesh at a whim.  
He wasn't sure how the Plegian dark mages were able to summon Risen, he wasn't even sure what Risen really were. But regardless, the fact remained that they were in retreat. With their backs to the enemy, they couldn't afford to be scattered.

And yet here he was, in the middle of the field, with no idea where he was. Fate had a habit of repeating itself, didn't it?

Robin knew what it was like to be swatted by a pegasus, he had often been the subject of Sumia's pegasus' wrath. It wasn't too bad, very much like being slapped in the face. But in retrospect, perhaps Sumia's pegasus didn't hate him as much as he thought.

He hadn't been prepared for the feathery blow that knocked him down and out. It really was his fault for wandering away from the main force. But he had wind magic with him and was standing in a forest, the pegasus knights shouldn't have been able to touch him.

Unfortunately, he had forgotten that Risen were not technically alive, and along with that, lacked any sense of self preservation. The pegasus knight had pratically shredded itself to pieces, tearing through foliage, to get at him. A well placed bit of magic should've taken it down, but even while falling to piece, it still came at him.

So he ran, like any death wish lacking human would have. After thinking that he had put some distance between himself and the manic knight, he turned to attack again. Only to find that the pegasus was pratically in his face.

Whatever happened next, at least he could say that he didn't take the brunt of the force seeing as his rib cage wasn't shattered. But he must have been knocked off some kind of ravine.

Dragging himself to his feet, wincing from his bruises, he took a good look around. There was some sort of ravine to his left. But it was steep, almost straight up, there was no point in even trying to climb up.

Feeling rather neglected by luck, Robin gave his dusty coat a good shake and decided to walk. It wasn't like that cliff could go on forever, right? And besides, the army's marching orders could pretty much be summed up as: "walk in a striaght line". He'd just reroute and meet up. And if worst came to worst, he'd go to the next town and ask if they've seen an army of misfits coming by.

Well, he was stranded in who knows where, smack in the middle of enemy territory. All he needed next was to be eaten alive by a Risen.

Fortune, however, seemed to take a note of pity towards him. It only took about an hour of walking to come upon a tiny village. It was a charming little place, not that different from the village that the Shepards saved when Chrom first found him. Robin laughed a little to himself, most Ylissians probably thought Plegian villages were crawling with giant spiders or something.

It was remarkable how peaceful everything looked, farmers bringing their crops to market, artisans selling their wares. It was like an entirely different world, as if the war had never even started. Robin could almost ignore all the Mark of Grima carvings on the doors.

He walked up to an older man who was tending to a cow.

"Excuse me sir, can you tell me the way to-"

"Good gracious!" the old man seized his shoulders. "Could it really be?"

"Wha..." Robin shook his head, "Um, no, you must be mistaking me for-"

"A priest! Oh thank Lord Grima, a priest!" the man continued.

By now, his shouts had garnered quite a bit of attention. People were starting to crowd around and whisper.

"Actually, I'm just a lost traveler." Robin said, hastily putting up his hands, "I'm not sure what you're talking about."

In his peripherial vision he could see a little girl tugging on her mother's dress.

"Mommy, who's that?"

"That's a priest honey. You see his coat?"

Oh, right, the coat. His sleeves were lined with the Eyes of Grima. That suddenly launched him into a moment of indignation. So maybe he could excuse no one noticing his Mark of Grima, it was covered up. But no one even questioned him about his coat. Not as if he would've had an answer any how, but still. Yet, in reality, it was a blessing. And by now, with a couple of Plegians as allies, it probably made no difference.

"Please, you must help us." said another farmer, "Those creatures, you must get rid of them."

"What creatures? Risen?"

"Those walking bodies, they, they can't be human can they?"

"No..." Robin couldn't believe it, did the Risen actually attack Plegians? Weren't their government the ones who are controlling the magic?

The Plegians were the enemy, but still. He bit his lip, he couldn't just leave a bunch of farmers to the non existant mercy of the Risen. They were just people, ignorant of the war going on around them. It wasn't his responsibility to punish ignorance, they looked terrified enough without his help.

"Do you know where they're coming from?" Robin finally relented, if they were sent by the Plegian army, it would make no difference if he defeated them, there would always be more.

It turned out that someone knew exactly where the Risen were spawning from. Someone who had barely escaped with their limbs intact. A girl, no older than Robin, was the victim to the Risen attacks. There were faint marks on her arms, hinting at healed wounds.

"My brother and I were hunting, and we caught a deer by a small grotto." she explained, "We brought back some of the meat and I went back to fetch the rest. But when I got back, the meat was gone and I was attacked by those creatures. They came from the cave."

"Do you suppose that whoever was summoning the Risen was hiding in the cave?" Robin asked.

"I'm not sure." she admitted, "I never saw."

Robin passed a hand over his face, the first strategy that came to him was to simply beat up whoever the summoner was. But now he didn't even know if there was a summoner, there wasn't even a guarantee that he could take on all the Risen by himself. But even so...

"I'll have to do some scouting but I'll do everything that I can." he sighed.

"Lord Grima must've sent you himself." the girl said, Robin feeling a twinge of discomfort at the relief and admiration in her voice.

"Alright, I suppose I should get to it then." Robin said, "Can you tell me where this cave is?"

"I'll do one better. I'll come with you!" she stood up eagerly.

Robin was already half way out the door, "I'm not sure that's such a good idea, didn't you get mauled the last time you met up with Risen?"

"And you'll meet the same fate if you go alone." she insisted, picking up a staff from the corner.

Upon closer inspection, it was more of a crude lance. Whoever attatched the point clearly wasn't an experienced metal worker. But hey, if it's stupid but works, it's not stupid. After a little bit of jabbering with what he assumed were her parents, she was trailing before him.  
There was a bit of an uncomfortable silence, probably owing to the fact that the only reason her mother let her go was because a priest was with her. Were priests in Plegia elite soldiers or was it because of the whole holy dragon thing?

"Say, Sir Priest." she called from up front.

"Hm?" Robin murmured, half distracted.

"Do you have a name? Or should I keep calling you Sir Priest?" she asked.

"Oh, right. Robin."

"Robin, huh? I'm Mori."

If Robin had been hoping for a pleasant walk then this was probably his punishment for optimism. The entire surrounding area was rocky and swarmed with tree roots. It also didn't help his ego that Mori didn't look any more strained than if she was skipping on stone flags. There was a few blood marks in the moss from Mori's hunting but it seemed quite still.

"It was right here." she said, planting her lance into the ground, "They came out of that cave."

Robin peered inside, it was mostly dark but if there was a summoner there, he would've seen a magical sigil from their curse. There was a stench inside though, the disgusting smell of rotting flesh.

"Is this cave used for anything?"

"No, why?"

"Because," Robin took a few steps back, "I'd like to collapse it."

"What? Is that really needed?"

"I'm not going into that cave, what if there's an ambush?" Robin exclaimed. He hiked up until he was standing above the cave entrance, "It won't matter if Risen are in there if they can't come out."

"And what if there's people in there?"

Right, people. Not even summoners of rotting flesh deserved to starve or suffocate in a cave. After gesturing for Mori to stand back, Robin took a breath and shouted, "I'm collapsing this cave entrance. Give an indication if there is anyone inside."

The only reply he got was his own echo. Looking to Mori for her approval, he knelt down and placed his hands on the ground. Channeling wind magic between his hands, the ground began to tremor. By no measure was this safe but he had no other means at the moment. Force always took the path of least resistance and it was between the ground and human hands. Still, he forced the magic into the ground with all his strength. Soon the tremoring grew into quaking. He focused on cutting the ground to pieces, spreading his magic over a large area.  
After several moments the earth gave a loud groan. A second later it broke into chunks and caved in. A huge puff of dust rose up, sending Robin into a coughing fit as he slid down to the ground.

"I've never seen magic before." Mori ran over to the pile of rubble, running her fingers over the clean lines. "Are you okay?"

"I'll live." Robin managed to say between coughs. As the back of his hand grazed his face, he felt something wet make contact with his cheek. Rubbing it off with the heel of his hand, he realized that it was a smudge of blood. A stray piece of rock must've cut him. The scratch ran from the base of his thumb diagonally to the knuckles.

"Let me take a look at that." Mori came up to him and took his hand. She began to take off the remains of his glove to examine the wound. Suddenly, Robin remembered what was under there and yanked his hand away.

"Sorry, it stung." he lied.

"There's a nearby stream, if you want to wash it off there." Mori said, her alarm at his sudden reaction still lingering.

Robin's glove had been reduced to two pieces of rags, stuck on by his blood. He gingerly peeled off the leather and dipped his hand into the running water. Just then he noticed something odd. The cut intersected with his Mark, yet the Mark itself was completely undamaged. The cut just seemed to stop when it met the sigil and continued once it left.  
Libra had said that these sort of markings were sacred, did this mean that his Mark really came from Grima? Come to think of it, Chrom never wore armor on the arm that held the Mark of Naga; yet that particular area, just below his shoulder, was never injured.

In his contemplation, he didn't notice that Mori had knelt down next to him.

"Wait, is that-" she tentatively reached out for him.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Robin mentally slapped himself. Blood had once again welled up from the cut but there was no disguising the purple sigil.

"This is the mark of Lord Grima!" Robin was startled by her tone, like someone who had just recieved an expensive present. She held his hand up, he didn't stop her, and grazed her thumb over it, as if to wipe it off.

"This is real, isn't it?" she whispered.

"Yes. I think so." he said, his voice hoarse.

"You were chosen then!" Mori pulled him to his feet, "You were chosen!"

"For what?" Robin asked, jarred.

"The Ylissians, their royals have the Mark of Naga, right? It means you were meant for something great!" she was pratically bursting with joy, "This is so amazing! My uncle's a priest, he'd always tell me about these things when he visits from the city."

Robin swallowed hard, did she really rejoice in the possibility that a dark dragon could end humanity. Did she really want such destruction? Did she really believe that was for the best?

"What's wrong?" Mori asked, seeing his sad look.

Robin's eyes flickered up to meet hers, "It's just that...well, I've been to Ylisse. They all say Grima's an abomination. A monster that brings destruction and pain."

"Silly!" Mori patted his head as if he were a misinformed child, "Of course they would think that! I suppose that Lord Grima does look pretty scary when you put him next to Lady Naga but it's not like we can choose what we look like. They're both holy dragons right? We all pray for the same things, for peace and contentment."

"But then where did all that talk of death and destruction come from?" Robin asked frantically.

Mori smiled softly, her hand was still applying pressure to his wound, "All people with power desire more, the only thing that's different is what they want to do with it. A way to get a lot of power is through conquering and war. They might pray to Lord Grima for suffering but not all of us do. I mean, my parents pray every night and they mostly just ask for a good harvest."

Robin was stunned. For a moment he felt very much inferior to Mori, that this girl who seemingly grew up in a secluded little village could have so simply put the world. Finally he gave her a weak smile, "Are you sure that you're not a secret philosopher?"

She laughed, "You city folk really think that we're just a bunch of country bumpkins, don't you? Come on, let's go back and I'll get you some bandages. And I won't tell anyone of your Mark if you don't want me to. It'll be our little secret."

Flames crackled merrily at the town's center, warding off the darkness. Robin hadn't intended to stay any longer than he needed to; but somehow the villagers had convinced him to stay for the night. Perhaps, somewhere deep inside he also wanted to stay for a little while. The quiet happiness was comfortable, it reminded him of his earlier days with the Shepards, before the war.

It had been a long time since he had had a meal where he could just take his time and eat. He felt bad about doing so, thinking of his comrades, but he hadn't eaten anything all day. Sitting there, relaxed and calm, listening to the various conversations going on around him, he imagined that this was what peace was like.

The chime of a bell rang through the air.

"That's the bell from the gate." Mori explained, "You wait here, I'll go see who's calling."

It didn't take long for Mori to come back, and when she did, Robin was struck by her expression. Her head was hanging low, her mouth in a straight line as if she was holding back from saying something. Wordlessly, she gestured for him to follower her. They walked through the small village and to the gate. There, a tall male was standing. Upon closer inspection it was-

"Chrom!"

"Robin! I thought the Risen had gotten to you." Chrom's voice was hollow with relief, "Come on, let's go, the others are waiting."

Robin looked towards Mori, she hadn't lifted her head.

"Mori, I-" he began.

"He's Ylissian, isn't he?" she asked, "He's the Ylissian prince, right? I can see his Mark of Naga."

Robin paused but finally said, "Yes, Mori."

"You're not a priest?"

"I don't know Mori." Robin said truthfully, "I might have been at one point. But I don't know, I don't remember."

"Why did you help this village then? We're Plegian, your enemy."

"You're people. You said it yourself, didn't you? Only those with power desire war."

There was a painful silence. Then, Mori looked up and took his hand, the one that was now bandaged, "I don't know about trusting Ylissians but I trust you. Because you helped us against those monsters, and because of this."

She gave his hand a slight squeeze, despite his uncertainties over the Mark, Robin couldn't help but smile.

"Go then." she smiled back, "I'll try to protect the village as best I can."

Robin was quiet as he and Chrom walked back to the Ylissian camp.

"Chrom, what do you think of the Plegians?" Robin asked suddenly.

"I've never met a real Plegian, just government officials like Validar and Aversa." Chrom answered, "And those two are no indication of the people as a whole, at least I should hope so."

"Yeah." If he hadn't been told otherwise, Robin would have never been able to tell the people from Mori's village from a Ylissian. They were kind people who just wanted to live their lives. They looked to Grima with the same hope that a Ylissian looked towards Naga for. Their reverance to either of the dieties unsettled him.

When everything was stripped bare, did either Naga or Grima care for their people?


	3. Chapter 3

Robin's boots made soft splashing sounds against the puddle ridden ground, the torrential rain seemed to have finally stopped. He liked the night time, provided that there were no Risen attacks happening. It was peaceful and quiet, void of the anxiety and pressure that was sure to come with the sun. Tonight was a bit chilly but not cold enough to keep him from his nightly walk.  
He never wandered too far as they rarely stayed in one place long enough to get a feel for the landscape. This was no time to get lost, especially not when they were going to sail tomorrow morning. They were going to meet the so called Conquerer.

If Robin had ever seen the Conquerer in person, he didn't remember. But from the painting that Basilio showed him, Walhart looked like a giant scowling lobster. There was intimidation then there was Walhart's armor. If it weren't for the giant axe in the man's hand and his dour expression, Robin might have just spared him the trouble and died laughing. He had a nagging feeling that this sentiment would change as soon as he came into contact with enemy forces. But for now, he wasn't above indulging in a laugh or two.

The port seemed like a nice place to live, or rather, it would be if the invasion hadn't occurred. Robin could almost get use to the fresh salty air and lull of the ocean. Now was one of the times that he wished he had his memory, he wanted to know if he had ever sailed before.

Looking up, he saw someone standing near the edge of the harbor. The person wasn't moving, just gazing out into the ocean. The person, a man perhaps, had his hands clasped in front of him, as if in prayer. Robin would have left without a word except for the fact that he spotted a tome grasped in the person's hand.

"Excuse me?" he called, thinking it was a member of Chrom's army, "What are you doing out here so late?"

"I could ask you the same."

The voice paralyzed Robin, he had heard it before.

It was his voice.

"You...it's...what are you doing here?" he stuttered.

"Am I in your way?" the man pulled back his hood, revealing a face that was identical to Robin's.

"No, but..." Robin steeled himself, "Who are you?"

The doppleganger smirked but didn't answer, instead he went back to looking over the ocean. Robin bit back a demand for an explaination, there was no point in asking a question that wouldn't be answered. Instead, he changed gears.

"Were you praying?" he asked, remember the doppleganger's clasped hands.

"No."

"But you're the hierophant, aren't you?" Robin persisted, "You're the head of the religion."

"Yes. But I don't pray."

"Is that a tradition?"

"No, it would make no sense for me to pray."

"Why?"

"Would Naga pray?"

Tired of cryptic answers, Robin stayed silent for a while. He desperately wanted to know why the hierophant looked exactly like him. Chrom had proposed the theory that they were twins. But this doppleganger had introduced himself as Robin, what sort of twins had the same name?

"You said your name was Robin as well, right?"

"Yes." said the hierophant, "I imagine it gets rather confusing, doesn't it?"

"Can I just call you Hierophant then?" Robin asked.

"If you would like."

Well, whoever he was, Hierophant certaintly liked clipped responses. Robin thought for a moment, it didn't seem like his look-a-like would answer any direct question. Tactically he would just have to go around, try to find out context information.

"Is Validar your father?" Robin finally said.

"Yes, in a manner of speaking." Sensing Robin's next question, he added, "But I assure you, I'm not your brother."

"Wait, then how does-"

The heirophant raised a hand to stop the question, "What does it matter to you? You didn't seem very happy when Validar broke the news."

"Yes, but-" Robin thought back to the event and suddenly realized something, "How would you know? You weren't there."

"Just a guess." that smirk again, "I'd like to think that I know you pretty well."

Another glimmer of curiosity lit up in Robin, "You knew me before I met Chrom?"

"I've known you for your entire life."

"Then can't you tell me something about my past? You see, I've lost all of my memories, I can't remember anything beyond the Shepards. Can't you tell me something about Validar?" Robin said, trying to suppress the hopefullness in his voice. It was too much to hope that the hierophant would divulge any military information. It wasn't like Ylisse was invading Plegia anyways but even so, he needed to know just how dangerous his father was.

"There's nothing about Validar that you need to know." Hierophant's tone was blase, as if he were skimming through a book that he had read multiple times, "After all, Validar barely knows anything about you."

"But...isn't he my-our-father?"

"Yes." the smile grew a little bitter, "But just because someone is your father doesn't mean that they know anything about you."

Robin was a bit taken aback. Was Validar neglectful? Hateful perhaps? Was he raised elsewhere? If so, why was the man so intent on getting to him now. He smiled a little as well, not so much out of happiness but rather for a lack of a different expression. Here he was talking to someone who looked exactly like him, who had the same father but was not his brother. He was almost tempted to ask if this was just some sort of dream.

"How do I know that you're telling the truth?" Robin said absentmindedly, "You could just be making this up as you go."

The hierophant didn't seem the slightest bit offended by Robin's rash remark, instead, he seemed almost amused, "Let's see what I can gather up then."

He turned to the docks and folded his arms, "It'll have to be after Chrom...so..." he muttered to himself before snapping his fingers and turning back with the biggest, most genuine smile that Robin had seen on the hierophant's face.

"You like to drill information into people, using their boredom induced trauma as a tool to etch it into their memory. You have a habit of greatly overestimating people's cognitive ability and assume that they can keep up with your terminology and military tact. You have a talent for killing snakes with rocks. Also, you happen to think that your shirt collar is too low cut but keep wearing it because it's comfortable."

Looking very much proud of himself, the hierophant watched Robin's jaw drop with great delight, "I think that will suffice."

"I...yes, that's fine." Robin said hastily, tripping over his words. He didn't know how to react, the hierophant always seemed to know exactly what to say. It didn't even seem like a conversation, more like the heirophant was taking a test that he had written.

"That still doesn't answer why you're here."

"Oh." the doppleganger shrugged, "I like the view. The ocean looks beautiful at this hour, that'll change in the next few days but for now, I'd like to enjoy it."

"What will change?" Robin was slowly starting to feel a little more comfortable, now that it was apparant that the hierophant wasn't out to attack anyone, "How do you know all of this?"

"What would you say if I told you that I've seen the future?"

Robin held back a gasp, that was exactly what Lucina had said when they had guarded Emmeryn from assassins back in Yisstol. To his surprise, the hierophant's expression seemed to soften at his shock. It was a look of absolute understanding, not like the friendly sympathy that Chrom exhibited, but it was oddly comforting all the same.

"You won't need my advice, you'll see what'll happen soon enough." Hierophant assured, "You were asking me about Validar?"

"Right. My apologies." Robin was caught off guard at the sudden change, "Um...when you said that he doesn't know me."

"You weren't raised around Validar, your mother-our mother-took you away."

"And you?"

"I didn't stay either."

Robin blinked, resisting the urge to shout in confusion.

"You're contradicting yourself. We're the same age, right? If Mother had to take me away that would mean that I was just a baby. And if I was a baby at the time then so were you."

"Yes, you were only a few days old."

"But that's just it. You would've been just as young as I, so you couldn't have just up and left on your own!"

"Yes."

Robin slapped his hand to his face before he could stop himself, his head was starting to hurt.

"So, who was Mother anyways?" he finally asked, "I can't remember anything about her."

"She's not important." Unlike when he spoke of Validar, the hierophant's voice held no bitterness, just a quiet disregard, "She wasn't a Grimleal, that was for sure. I am certain that she faked her belief. I'm actually quite glad for that fact."

Ever since their exchange about praying, a sneaking suspicion had rose up in Robin's mind and now he couldn't help but inquire.

"Do you even believe in Grima?"

Robin's mind was a moment late in recognizing that the hierophant was laughing. It wasn't even a free laugh, he had put a hand to his mouth to suppress it.

"I don't need to believe." said the hierophant, simply.

Robin fell silent and simply stared. Now that he got a good look at the doppleganger's face, it was no longer like looking in a mirror. Something about him was different, something so subtle that Robin would probably be the only one to see it. Even at rest, the hierophant's expression held an odd mixture of apathy and intent, two things that should not be able to co-exist. He looked as if there was something important, something driving him off to the distance, yet nothing would change even if he got to it. What on earth wouldn't driven that mentality into a person?

"Why are you with Validar?" Robin said, breaking the silence, "You clearly aren't comfortable around him. You don't believe, so why are you the hierophant. You said that you left when you were a small child so why were you in Plegia?"

"Circumstance." came the answer, "Isn't it amazing how circumstance can change things? One action that wouldn't have had repercussions in any other time would start a chain reaction simply because of circumstance. And ignorance, I suppose."

By now Robin had lost the subject, the hierophant was simply throwing information at him with no context whatsoever. But still, he listened closely, who knew if he would ever get another opportunity to talk with the man again. As he took a small step closer, he realized that he could feel magic coming off of the hierophant in waves. That was not normal. Magic was held inside a person and was guided out and molded by tomes. Robin had never met anyone with enough raw magic that it would radiate off of them in excess. That most definetly wasn't natural, heck, he didn't even know if it was healthy.

"Tell me something Robin."

Robin looked up, it was the first time the hierophant had used his name.

"How powerful is the emotion of fear?"

"I...I suppose it's the most primitive." Robin answered.

"Yes, it does tend to override all sense of logic, doesn't it? And what happens when someone feels fear towards something that is both unknown and truly frightening."

"I don't know." when the hierophant grimaced Robin sighed and continued, "I guess it would go out of control, like a legend or a folk tale."

"Good. And what happens when they recieve proof that this little folk tale isn't so fabricated."

"They would panic." Robin said matter-of-factly.

"Exactly." The blase tone had returned to the hierophant's voice, "Now tell me this: what do you do with someone who has betrayed you?"

"What?" Robin exclaimed, "What does this have to do with anything?"

"I'd like your answer as a testiment to your future actions."

Letting out a sigh, Robin relented. He had a feeling that if he tried to ask the questions, he would get nothing but messages that couldn't be deciphered.

"It depends, who betrayed you, what they did, how badly it hurt you. That sort of thing." he said.

The hierophant nodded his approval and after a pause, held something out to Robin. It was his magic tome, a Bolganone.

"Take this, you may find a use for it. Think of it as my wish for a safe voyage."

Robin hesitantly reached out and took the book, as the hierophant retracted his hand, he noticed something.

"Wait, before you go. I need to ask you about something."

Believer or otherwise, the hierophant had to know something about Grimleal. It probably wasn't the most brilliant tactic to show anything to a potential hostile nation but Robin couldn't miss out on the opportunity.

"This mark on the back of my hand. Do you know anything about it?"

The hierophant barely reacted at the sigil, a stark contrast to Chrom's shock and Mori's delight. He tilted his head a little, as if to get a better look at it.

"It's nothing more than a promise, just like the Mark of Naga." he finally said.

Before Robin could protest or quesiton, the hierophant materialized an orb of magic in his hand. Thinking that he was about to be attacked, Robin jumped back.

"Calm down. This is just some Warp magic." the hierophant tossed to orb to the ground where it drew out several glowing marks. Magic began to rise up around the glowing letters, creating a rushing sound like water.

"I'd suggest you get some sleep." said the hierophant over the noise, "Tomorrow's going to be a rough day."

With that, he vanished, leaving Robin standing alone in the dark street.

Once he was back in the inn where the army was staying, he headed straight for the wash basin and splashed water onto his face. Once he was certain that he was not dreaming, he set about trying to organize his thoughts. Back up in his room, he lit a lamp and sat down on a nearby chair. A large gray cat was asleep on his bed, it's rusty purrs complimenting the occasional crack of the fire. He couldn't make heads or tails of most of the things the hierophant had told him, the information wasn't in chronological order and there was no proof. The Bolganone tome was still clenched tightly in his hand, what was the point of giving him a tome? Was it a testiment to Plegia's good will? It had seemed rather odd that Validar would supply them with gold and ships but no soldiers. Even if the Plegian army was in tatters, it was typically a good political move to send some trusted personel.

And the hierophant had hinted that he had been betrayed. By whom? A Plegian? A Ylissian? Was Robin somehow the one who had betrayed him? His head was once again beginning to ache.

He couldn't think about it now, he had to keep a clear head. Tomorrow they were going to meet the forces of Walhart the Conquerer, there couldnt' be a worse time to be distracted. He needed to focus and push all the cryptic words out of his head.

After all, if he got cleaved in half by a giant angry lobster, none of this would matter.

* * *

**Note: This Grima is the same one/has the same personality as the one that is written about in my Grima the Fell Dragon fic.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: This chapter will follow Grima with flashbacks to before he became the Fell Dragon. Everything occurs right after the events of FE 3. This was inspired by the fact that Grima was apparantly a descendant of the Earth Dragons.**

* * *

Grima lifted his hood a little, staring at the tiny manakete girl standing before him. She stared back, hands behind her, shuffling one of her feet. He had been strolling through the outskirts of the city, it wasn't often he traversed near human habitations, when she had run out to him seemingly from nowhere and said,

"I know you!"

It took a moment for him to recognize her as Tiki, Naga's daughter. He had seen a glimpse of her a couple of decades ago.

"Your mother wouldn't want you talking to me." he said curtly.

"But Mommy's the one who told me that you might be here." she insisted.

Grima let out an exasperated sigh, what business did she have telling her child his whereabouts? But in a way, it was probably a smart move. Naga probably realized by now that if she ever showed her face to him, he wouldn't be able to keep from snapping her neck.

"Alright then, your name is Tiki right?" he knelt down to her level, "You're not here alone are you? Surely there's someone with you."

"Well, I don't know where Mommy is." she looked around as if Naga would materialize somewhere, "She always talks to me through my mind. I don't see her very often."

Did that divine witch ever leave her temple? She had put so many different forms of magical locks to guard herself, she even roped some humans into the mix under the guise of a blessing.

"What about your father?" he asked after realizing that he had forgotten about Tiki.

"I don't think I have a Daddy." she said innocently, "But Ban-Ban said that he would meet me in a little while."

That relic of a dragon that had acted as her guardian, Bantu. Grima was a child compared to him, he would've thought that the ancient manakete would have passed on by now. Despite her youth, Grima had to keep himself from chiding Tiki. Did she mean that she literally didn't have a father (which he wasn't sure was possible), or Naga never told her. Odd, with all her spouting about togetherness and harmony why would she deprive her own child of that knowledge?

"You don't like Mommy very much do you?"

Grima couldn't resist smiling a little. Dislike? Yeah, what a mild way to put it.

"I don't care for her." he said simply.

Tiki didn't seem to want to drop the issue, "But you were friends once! When you were little?"

He waved away the question, looking into the past only made everything that was happening now more ironic. Instead, he asked, "Why did you come find me? Do you have something that you need to say?"

"Nope." Tiki kicked at the dirt, clearly getting restless from standing still, "Ban-Ban and Mommy are the only other dragons that I've ever seen. I was wondering if you would look like us too."

So the little girl came because she wanted to see another dragon? What was the point? Grima was pretty sure that he didn't look any different from any other kind of dragon.

"Oh wait, that's a lie." Tiki piped up again, "There was one other dragon I've seen. He was a big scary one. I think his name was Medi...Med..."

"Medeus?"

"Yup! That one!" she chirped happily.

Grima frowned, Medeus, the last Earth Dragon. What exactly was his grand plan anyways? Enslave humanity again? Didn't getting cut up by that human Anri knock any sense into the old man? He had to get killed a second and third time just to get his point across?  
He sighed to himself, in truth he was very much saddened by Medeus' death. His plan was flawed to say the least but to think that his more idiotic decisions all stemmed from a moment of wisdom.

* * *

"Don't go forward with this."

A loud hearty laugh rang off the walls of the Doluna palace's throne room. These days, Grima felt like he was the only person who could coax Medeus to so much as crack a grin but now was certaintly not the time for laughing.

"Grandfather, I mean it."

"I know you do, Grima." Medeus managed to say between bouts of laughter, "But a young manakete like you shouldn't worry so much about these sort of things."

Grima crossed his arms in indignation, "You won't be able to keep track of rebellions if you try to enslave all of humanity. I can't say that I completely understand the pain and anger that you feel but I need to ask you to think rationally."

"So serious!" Medeus managed to control himself, "You're still young, so relax a little. There'll be plenty of time later in life to act so grim."

Scowling, Grima walked up the steps to Medeus' throne, "If this is about revenge on Lady Naga."

Lady Naga, the mother of his childhood friend, the one who gave her daughter her name. Grima didn't know much about what exactly had happened to the Earth Dragons. Only that Lady Naga had sealed them away when they had refused to store their power into dragon stones and went insane. Medeus, the only one to heed her warning, had been tasked with guarding the seal. It was hardly surprising that his grandfather had eventually grown bitter and angry. Anyone would if they were charged with denying their family their existance.

"Grandfather, I know that you hate humans," Grima began again, "I know that they've looked down on manaketes. But you simply can't enslave all of them and expect nothing to go wrong."

A simple plan would have been just to exterminate all of the humans. But Grima had no wish to go that far. He didn't like humans anymore than the next dragon but he certaintly didn't dislike them enough to commit mass genocide. Grandfather on the other hand, wanted them to suffer, and the dead do not suffer.

Medeus had fallen silent, hoping that he was beginning to think things over Grima continued, "I don't want you to get killed over this. You know that Lady Naga will help the humans, you've heard the reports of a blue haired swordsman as well. She has given him one of her fangs. Please, let this go, even if it's only for a little while."

There was a long painful pause that was broken by Medeus saying, "I have no wish to leave this earth but this is for my family. Naga has sealed my kin away and humans have killed manakete as if we were mongrels. I cannot forgive mankind for the scorn they have cast upon us." his voice was raspy, betraying his age.

"Grandfather..." Grima gritted his teeth, he couldn't just give up, "This started with when you were deprived of family. Would you leave me to the same fate?"

"I have no intention of leaving you by yourself." Medeus assured, gesturing for Grima to calm down, "This is for all dragons. Naga is a traitor if she would side with humans against her own kind. I will hear no more of this."

Feeling as if the wind had been knocked out of him, Grima stepped down. He walked out without another word. So steeped was he in his failure to steer his grandfather onto a safer path that he didn't notice the woman who was waiting for him in the hall until she placed herself directly in his path.

"Oh, Naga." he greeted her quietly before snapping up, "Wait a moment, how did you get in here?"

"Kath let me in."

Kath was one of the manakete who was charged with sentries. Grima suppressed his annoyance, "She should know to not let in any foreigners."

"I've told you over and over again that I have nothing to do with the war. I'm keeping out of it, for my mother's sake and for your sake." Naga protested, looking a little hurt.

"Just because I believe you doesn't mean my grandfather will." Grima snapped, "Come on, let's go before he hears you."

The next town over was usually where Naga waited if she wanted to talk. They use to meet in the stone garden which was quite secretive, it would've made a wonderful place to play hide-and-seek back when the two were still young enough for such things. But now, the place had been demolished. It wasn't really what one would call a safe town anymore but it still held sentimental value.

"My mother's dying." Naga said suddenly.

"What?" Grima stopped walking. He didn't know how to feel; happy because it was one last foe against Medeus? Sympathetic for his friend?

"She put all of her power into that fang that she gave Anri." Naga's voice wavered a little, "She's at peace with her decision, she thinks that she'll live to see the end of the war."

Grima had to conciously release his fist; the dragons that came from the past generation treated death with such ease. As if the ones that they leave behind would feel nothing. Unsure of what else to do, he put his arms around her. He was unaccustomed to physical contact but a hug felt like the right thing offer at the moment. Naga seemed to think so too, her head pressed into the sensitive bone at his collar and her fingers dug into his skin but he didn't mind much. Instead, he focused on not tensing up.

"Grima, do you hate humans too?" she asked, once she released him.

"Hate's a strong word." he said.

"But you don't like them."

"No, I don't." Seeing her disappointed face, Grima took hold of her shoulder, "Don't be like this Naga. You can't expect all dragons, most dragons, to want anything to do with humans. Not with the history we share. Even if we could somehow live in one general area, it would be an uneven relationship. One side will have ever changing technology, the other will have the power of the dragonstones."

"Are you saying that peace is only an illusion."

"I don't know." Grima said honestly, "All I know is that conflict will always exist, regardless of what anyone does. That doesn't mean we have to be at war all the time but an ever lasting peace can never exist with free will."

Naga didn't reply, he couldn't tell if she was thinking his words over or rejecting his ideas. After a couple of moments, he took his hand off of her shoulder, "Enough of this, there's enough chaos going on right now. We don't need to add to it."

"Yes, you're right. I just need to know one thing." Naga took hold of his collar and pulled him down until he reached her height.

"What's that?"

"Will we still be friends after this war is over?"

"I hope so."

* * *

"You know, Medeus was my grandfather." Grima said to Tiki.

"Really? He was your grandpa?" she looked up to the sky and hummed to herself, when she looked back to Grima her eyes were watering, "We killed your grandpa?!"

Twice actually, Grima thought to himself, "It was a product of war. You shouldn't cry over him."

If anyone should've been crying over it, it should've been Grima. The only real comfort he had was the fact that he had pleaded with Medeus to change his mind down to the very last minute. Perhaps he should've placed some blame on Garnef, the warlock who saw fit to resurrect his grandfather not once but two times. Even so, it had been Medeus' choice to repeat his actions over and over again. So much for keeping his promise to not leave.

"What about your mommy and daddy?" Tiki tugged at his coat to get his attention, "Are they sad?"

"They don't get to be sad." Grima replied, "They're dead, never knew them."

He was sure saying it so apathetically must've taken the little girl aback but it was the unfortunate truth. In the world he lived in, the death of those he had never even seen took a back seat to the death of life long friends. There really weren't so many dragons around anymore.

"And you're sad too." Tiki stated.

"I'm not sad."

"Yes you are." she insisted, "I can sense it. Did someone hit you? Because it feels like you're injured. Did a bad man attack you with a sword?"

Grima broke into a real smile this time, "Do I look like I'm injured, I don't see any bandages anywhere."

Tiki stood up on her tip toes and looked him over, she even patted at his chest and shoulders, "I don't see anything." she finally said, "But I was so sure..."

"Let me up for a minute." Grima picked himself up from the ground, dusting off his trousers. "Tiki, your mother really wouldn't want you to talk to me."

"But I want to!" she pouted, losing her moment of wisdom.

Just before she was about to protest again, she perked up. "Oh! Ban-Ban's coming!"

But instead of running to meet him, she dove at Grima, ducking into his long coat.

"What are you doing?" Grima asked, caught off guard.

"Shhh. I'm hiding." she whispered, her words muffled by the cloth.

"Look Tiki, I really don't think this is a good idea."

Before he could flush her out of his coat, an extremely old manakete appeared from a perpendicular alley way. Poking her head out, Tiki called joyfully, "Hello Ban-Ban!"

Bantu didn't reply, he was staring warily at Grima. Even though they were both hooded, it didn't take an introduction for the two to recognize each other. Bantu spoke first.

"I never thought I would see you again."

"I could say the same for you."

The words were stiff. Grima clearly remembered Bantu as being a servant to the Divine Dragons before retiring to travel the world. He had been Naga's chaperone when she had been Tiki's age.

"Tiki, we must go." Bantu said.

Tiki reluctantly stepped away from Grima, "Do we have to?"

"Yes, we must return to Pales."

"Aww...okay." she walked over to Bantu but then spun on her heel, "Bye bye."

Grima nodded his farewell before turning and leaving first.

* * *

"What do we have here?"

Grima spun around, his eyes narrowed at what he saw. He had heard rumors that there were some bandits who had been stealing armor from the army. They had been terrorizing and stealing from people on both sides under the guise of soldiers. Naga didn't seem any happier to see them but she gave no indication of hostility.

"Move on." Grima advise them through his teeth. If there ever was a reason that he didn't like humans, these people were probably it. Well, it could be worse. It could've been a group manaketes looking for trouble.

"You want to get your throat cut?" one of the humans marched up to him, waving an axe in his face.

"We're manakete." Naga spoke up, she gave Grima a pleading galnce. She wanted to scare them off without bloodshed, "Don't bother us."

"You think you oversized lizards can threaten us?" sneered a second human, "You see these? They're Dragon Axes, they'll cut you down to size in no time. If you even think of transforming, we'll cut you to pieces."

"We don't want any trouble, don't make us hurt you." Naga put a hand into her pocket, reaching for her dragonstone. A bluff from the looks of it, like a cat fluffing up its fur.

On the other hand, Grima had fallen silent. After a moment he stepped forward.

"What's the matter with you?" the first human barked branishing his axe, "You want me to butcher you?"

"You think that the only way we can hurt you is through transforming?" Grima asked quietly, shoving the axe to one side, "Do you really believe that?"

Instead of waiting for an answer, he closed his hands around the human's throat. He clamped down despite the man's strangled cry for mercy.

"You think that because you have a special weapon you can threaten me?" Grima asked, his voice still dangerously soft.

By now, his choke hold was too tight for the man to answer.

"**You think that because you have the greater numbers you can intimidate us?!**" he yelled.

"Hey! Let him go!" the second human was shaking, his words thin with fear.

"Come one step closer and I'll kill you too!" Grima's eyes began to glow red.

The second human froze in his tracks, eyes bulging in fright. Then he turned and ran, stumbling over his own feet.

"Grima, that's enough!" Naga grabbed his wrists and tried to pry him away from the human who was still being choked. "He's got the message, let him go!"

Grima didn't move, his refused to budge. He barely felt Naga's fingers as they tried to wrench his hands open.

"Stop it! Let him go!" Naga screamed.

Jolted out of his trance, Grima reluctantly loosened his grasp. The human fell to the ground in a sobbing pile. He hadn't killed the man, after all, the dead don't suffer. He lifted the man up roughly by his collar and tossed him off the street, away from the path of carriages or horses. He then turned towards Naga.

"Not all humans are like that." she said hollowly.

"Perhaps not, but that human deserved it." Grima replied coldly.

Naga didn't argue, instead she gave a sleeve a light tug, "Let's go. This isn't a good place to meet anymore."

She began to head for the gates and Grima followed.

He had never hated humanity down to every last individual. He wasn't like Medeus. He had never searched for the role of annihilator, humans had given it to him.


	5. Chapter 5

"Don't be such a wuss."

"I'm not going near that thing! It's horrible and scaly! Look how big it is!"

"You're okay with Risen but not a little thing like that?"

"Exactly!"

"Come on, Robin. Not even little girls are afraid of those!"

"Not you too Basilio!"

"Look how pretty it is. It's so irredescent."

"Don't encourge it, Lucina!"

Robin felt his back touch a tree, he was trapped. There were no escape routes, no terrain to use to his advantage. The only weapon he had with him was fire magic and if he used it in such close range, he was at risk of burning his face off. His so called allies also weren't being the greatest help in the world.

"Alright, I think we've terrorized him enough."

Chrom, taking pity on Robin, swatted the dragonfly away. Robin slumped against the tree in relief. Weren't they in the middle of a war or something? Since when was it wise to torment the tactitian? He'd certaintly never seen that strategy listed in any of his books.

"Who would've thought that our big bad strategist would be scared of a little bug?" Basilio was pratically keeling over with laughter.

"It's not bugs as a whole. Just those...things." Robin shuddered just as the thought, "They don't even fly on a steady path, they dart everywhere. And they have those giant eyes and stick bodies."

By now even Lucina was laughing at him. It wasn't often that he saw the girl from the future break her grim expression. She had a constant look of strained determination, like she was in a tunnel and would be damned if she didn't get to the exit. Deciding that his pride was a small price to pay for her moment of happiness, he cracked a grin as well.

He pulled himself away from the tree, dusting off bits of bark from his clothes. He felt slightly wobbly, as if every time he moved, he was being pulled too far to one way or the other. A lack of sleep tended to do that to a person. It was odd, Robin was usually a deep sleeper. But these days, his dreams were becoming more and more vivid. The images were becoming sharper too, the colors more saturated with every night. Normally when he dreamed, unless he made a concious effort to remember, he would forget the dream's contents a few hours later. However, now a days the dreams settled themselves neatly in his mind like a memory. If he dreamed of running through the forest, he would wake up breathless with his ribs aching.  
It was lucky that they haven't seen any combat in the past few days for his mind was frayed. Many nights he had stayed up late, sitting in a corner in the tent he and Chrom shared. But Robin had never been one for pulling all nighters if he could help it, he would always fall asleep eventually. Chrom seemed to have noticed his sleep issues as well, it probably wasn't common pratice to fall asleep sitting up against the tent wall.

Last night's dream had caused him a considerable amount of concern. It had been a brief snapshot instead of a long episode. He had been in Yisstol, he had recognized the palace. The skies were dark and the entire place was crawling with Risen. He seemed to be on a window sill, either that or he was floating. He could see soldiers fighting in the hall, they all looked slightly washed out, the only one who was spared from the graydation was Lucina. She was in the middle of the swarm, cutting down Risen left and right with Falchion. A blast knocked her back, sending rubble flying through the air. When she picked herself up, her eyes showed fear unlike anything he had ever seen before. She seemed to be speaking, screaming even, but he couldn't hear any of the words coming out of her mouth. The last thing Robin saw was Lucina paralyzed by fear, her hands locked around Falchion.

"If you lot are done playing with insects, let's get our marching orders straightened out." Robin said with mock annoyance, "Our ocean voyage is only half over. We can't stay on this little island forever."

"Still having problems sleeping?" Chrom asked once they were away from the group.

"Sleeping isn't the issue," Robin replied, "It's just that I've been having the strangest dreams. I think they might be pieces of my memories."

Some of the dreams definetly came from when he was younger age. He once saw an old man in a red hood, in fact alot of the people in his dreams were hooded. He even saw the edges of his own hood sometimes. He had begun organizing the dreams using his relative height. The dream that seemed to be furtherest in the past was one where he had been eye level with a very small girl. It wasn't a reliable method, maybe the people he use to know were really tall or abnormally short, but it was all he had. But the dream of Lucina had not fit in with any of the categories. She was from the future after all, why would he be seeing visions of a future that had not yet occured?

"That's good isn't it?" Chrom asked, "Remember anything interesting?"

"The people I use to hang out with are really into hoods." Robin pulled his own hood over his head to demonstrate, "They're always pulled over their eyes too. It's a wonder how they can even see. Who knows, maybe I'll even remember something that'll come in useful on the battlefield."

"Maybe you'll remember the layouts for the Valmese fortresses." Chrom joked.

The two shared a laugh. Robin was first to fall back into silence. He wanted to tell Chrom about his dream, even if he couldn't understand it either, it might make sense later on. After their conversation about the sigil on his hand, Chrom had made it quite clear that he cared more for the present than the past. But dreams were unreliable, who knows, maybe it was something his troubled mind had cooked up. But speculation was what friends were for, right? He had promised to share his mental burden, to keep fewer secrets.

"Chrom, I had a dream about Lucina last night."

"_What?!_"

Robin looked at Chrom in shock, all he said was that he had had a dream. What was the big idea? Then he remembered that Lucina was Chrom's grown up daughter from the future. Damn, he really needed to keep this whole time travel thing in mind. His head registered the fact but his eyes refused to believe it.

"Not. Like. That." he held his hands up defensively, "Honestly, Chrom. Of all people to accuse of that sort of thing."

"Sorry." Chrom shrugged apologetically, "I'm still getting use to this whole my daughter is all grown up thing. Whenever I hear Lucina, I'm split between the baby Lucina and the one we have here."

Robin smirked, his mind had been swarming with snarky remarks to Chrom's parental awkwardness since the day Lucina was born. But that was for another time.

"In all seriousness. I saw her fighting Risen in Yisstol. Like...like how she described things were from her future."

"But how's that possible?" Chrom asked, "Even if you had been there in the future, how would you have any memory about that now?"

"A premonition perhaps?" Robin muttered, "Or maybe I've been dreading a future of despair too much. I'm sorry Chrom, these days I can't seem to distinguish between what's a dream and what might be a memory."

Chrom gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder, "It's alright, remember that we're fighting to avoid that future. And if it's just a dream, it's just a dream. I'm glad you told me anyways. We're at war, it's unrealistic to expect that no one be affected mentally."

Chrom's steady words had calmed him somewhat but the one Robin really needed to speak with was Lucina. The hierophant had spoken of seeing the future, perhaps this was some sort of magic he use to possess. After hearing Lucina's story of Naga sending her and her companions into the past, he was no longer sure what was and wasn't possible.

He spotted her around camp several times, but each time she was carrying a crate or mending a weapon. As much as he would like to confirm the accuracy of his dream he couldn't hinder the progress of the army.

In truth, the thing that truly worried him wasn't even the mass of Risen. Chrom had been killed in that future, as much as he hated the very thought, it was fact. But where had Robin gone? Why wasn't he helping Lucina? Perhaps he was dead as well, if so, why did he have that dream? Did he ever regain his memories in the future? Did he defect? No, that wasn't logical, even if he had been allied with a different nation in the past, that didn't erase the trust and companionship he had with Chrom and his army.

Lucina had said that her father taught her the way of the sword. Robin figured that would mean that their campaign must've been stalled for several years, until Lucina was at least a teenager. But why? What had cut off their momentum? Had he failed as a tactitian? They had swept through every battle so far with minimal losses. What had changed? Even if Chrom had been gravely wounded from the assassins that went after Emmeryn, even if he had later been killed. Robin would've seeked revenge, as would many people in this army. Why did their resistance fall apart so quickly?

He spent the rest of the day locked away in his thoughts. His movements were practiced, he didn't really see the map that was set before him, he didn't really taste the food that he ate. It wasn't until late in the night that he managed to catch Lucina alone.

He spotted her walking out of camp by herself, looking almost as spacey as he felt. Picking up his sword and tome, he got up and walked after her. She was walking at a leisurely pace, without any sense of urgency. It wasn't long before he caught up.

"Lucina." he called.

She tore around, Falchion already half drawn. Her eyes had a wild light, like an animal that had heard the footsteps of a predator, "Who's there?"

"It's just me." Robin said.

"Oh, Robin." she sheathed Falchion though her stance was still tense and ready for battle, "I'm so sorry. I didn't recognize you."

It was only then that Robin realized that he was still wearing his hood. He had gotten into the habit of having it on in the past days. It blocked everything out, all the visual distractions and even some audio ones.

"My apologies." he pulled the hood down, it was stupid to be wearing it when it was already hard to see, "What are you doing out here?"

"I'm on patrol."

Robin frowned, "We never go on patrol alone, Lucina. You know that."

"I know...it's just that I..." she trailed off. "Actually, I was just caught up in my thoughts. I was careless."

Robin sighed, he couldn't blame her, not when he felt very much the same way, "Well, since you're here now. Why don't we go on an actual patrol, there's something that I need to speak to you about."

He bit back an apology when Lucina raised her eyebrows, he had sounded incredibly forceful, an order, not a suggestion. He didn't need her to be on guard and end up holding back information.

"So, what is it you wanted to ask." she said once they began to walk again.

"In your future, did we ever defeat the Valmese Empire?" Robin asked, trying to start off generally.

Lucina looked surprised at the question but nodded, "Yes, but it's not so much that we rode to victory. Rather, Walhart was killed."

"If not by us then by who?"

"Grima."

Robin stopped in his tracks, Grima had already appeared by that time?

"It took a while before we realized who had done the deed." Lucina continued, "Grima, like all dragons, has a manakete form. There were reports that Walhart's armor was not damaged at all, there weren't even remanants of magic. His neck had been broken. Why? Why didn't Grima just transform into a dragon and burn Valm to the ground?"

"Because, Walhart must've paid him a great insult." Despite the fact that her question was more musing than directed at him, Robin replied, half to himself, "Think of it like this: Walhart's a man who carved out his niche with steel. Why would he think that a dragon would be any different from a human? He's the Conquerer, to truly conquer, one must break the will as well as the body. Walhart gives off an image of being untouchable, so far he has lived up to it. Fear and intimidation are powerful weapons, weapons that Walhart wields with skill. Just look at his armor, he uses his stature as a pre-emptive weapon. How many cities have bowed down to him without the need for a single arrow to be fired? Killing Walhart in such a personal method rather than magic or fire is Grima's way to enact a complete victory. To break the air of invulnerability that Walhart had built up to. That not only could he be killed, he could be killed with bare hands."

His words rang a little in the night air, unanswered. And what was there to say?

"What happened next?" Robin asked after a few minutes.

"With the threat of the Fell Dragon looming in the distance, we retreated and regrouped back in Ylisse."

"How old were you at the time?"

"About six."

Robin nodded, so far, everything Lucina had said lined up with his theory. There was just one thing he had not been able to even speculate on, "Where was I at this time?"

"I don't know." Lucina said, sounding a bit surprised herself, "My father passed on when I was fifteen, I carried on the fight for a couple of years befor being sent back to the past by Naga. Father spoke of you a few times, mostly things that happened in a better time, but I don't remember you at all."

This wasn't good, was he already dead at the time? Was that why their plans had been set so far back? He would like to think that the army could carry on reasonably well without him, but at the height of a war, losing the strategiest was a massive blow.

"Perhaps I was killed?" he offered.

Lucina shook her head, "I'm sorry, I don't know."

"And Chrom, how did he die?" Robin asked hesitantly, "If you don't want to answer, I understand."

"It's alright." Lucina spoke with confidence but the muscles in her jaw visibly tightened, "All I know is that he was betrayed by his closest friend. He led an elite group out to take on Grima, none of them ever came back."

"I see." Robin wanted to stop pressing her on the matter, it clearly hurt her to remember but he needed to know as much as possible if he was to prevent the calamities in the future. "And Grima, you said he had a manakete form. Did you ever see it? What did he look like?"

"I've only seen him transformed." Lucina replied, "We only knew that he was in his manakete form because the way Walhart was killed, it could've only been done by human hands."

"But if Grima has a human like form, doesn't that mean that he could could literally just walk past us on a street and we would never notice?" Robin asked in alarm.

"Manaketes don't look completely like humans." Lucina reminded, "Their ears are not like ours. And by that time, the only remaining dragon aside from Grima, Nah, was on our side. And Naga, but she used up the last bit of her power to send us back in time."

"Right. Of course." Robin shook his head, appalled that he had forgotten such an obvious detail. "Sorry, my mind's a bit muddled these days. It just unnerves me that we don't know Grima's location. I mean, where do you hide a giant dragon?"

"His wings spanned all of Yisstol." Lucina shivered at the thought, "I do wonder where he is right now."

The two continued on their patrol, their conversation slowly changing to more mundane and light hearted topics.

"No way! My father really pushed you into the lake?" Lucina exclaimed.

"Yeah, and I stayed under for a while too. After he came closer to see if something had gone wrong, I grabbed his leg and pulled him in too." Robin laughed, "Chrom never was the best swimmer."

In the midst of his story, Robin had nearly forgotten about his dream.

"I hate to steer us back to depressing topics, but when exactly did Yisstol finally fall?"

"We tried to hold out for as long as possible." Robin winced at the sadness that returned to Lucina's words, "But while we were awaiting my father's return, the palace was over run by Risen. I ordered the soldiers to hold off for as long as possible so that we could evacuate the citizens. But then Grima appeared, he tore out a whole section of the palace wall. And that's when he told me...that my parents were dead."

"You okay?" Lucina asked when Robin didn't respond.

"Huh?" he looked up, "Oh, sorry. I'm fine. We should be getting back to camp. We're sailing in the morning."

Despite look startled at his sudden insistence to move off the subject, Lucina followed him back to camp. The entire way back, Robin could feel her gaze on the back of his head. He wasn't sure what he would find once he pieced together all of his thoughts, but suddenly he had no longer wanted to sleep.

* * *

**Note: I took a lot of liberties when it came to the bad future, mostly because the game didn't give out many details.**


	6. Chapter 6

They had to head to Plegia again, probably right into yet another trap. Dear old Dad's little offer to give Chrom the last Fire Emblem stone was flimsier than whatever held a Risen's flesh to its body. But, sadly, they needed that last stone. And as Robin always said, if they absolutely had to get caught in a completely obvious and poorly constructed trap, they might as well get caught early.

The only person who was more upset to return than he was Lucina. The Plegian palace was surrounded by a massive skeletal structure, obviously a dragon but...

"Whether these are Grima's true bones or only an effigy, I cannot say." Lucina said, voicing his exact thoughts.

Tentatively, Robin reached out and touched the massive skull. Even half buried in the sand, he could scarcely believe that such a gargantuan creature could exist.  
"Grima couldn't really have been this big, could he?" Robin murmured to himself, "There's no way."

"Robin, come on, we have to get moving." Chrom called.

Stepping away from the bones, Robin strode through the sand over to Chrom. How did the Plegians live in such a place? How could they stand having to constantly wade through the desert? How did anything even grow in this place?

"Ready?" Chrom asked, giving him an encouraging smile.

"Yeah, be careful."

At Robin's nod, Chrom called out for their presence to be announced. The gates swung open slowly, a cool gush of air rushing out to meet them. It took a few moments for his eyes to adjust to the dimmer lighting, though what he eventually saw did nothing to ease his nerves. The walls of the Plegian palace were covered with intricate pictures, most of them depicting mages casting various spells. All the lamps were lit up with magical fires, their light flickered off of a multitude of velvet tapestries. The mark of Grima was everywhere, sewn into the tapestries, etched into stone fixtures. Robin, Chrom, and Lucina advanced into the throne room. On their way there, a tiny flicker of movement caught Robin's eye. He only caught a quick glimpse but he was certain that it had been a flash of a sword. He nudged Chrom's arm, recieving a small nodd as confirmation of the message. Behind the golden throne was a carving of Grima, complete with spread wings, looming over whomever called themselves the ruler of Plegia.

The carving of Grima unnerved Robin more than all the tributes combined. The only word he knew to describe its likeness was: monster. The thing looked like an abomination of nature, it couldn't have been accurate. The dragon's head possessed a multitude of eyes, from his distance Robin could count six, perhaps there were more. The teeth were unnaturally long, it didn't seem as if Grima could close his mouth without spearing himself. The entire body was covered with plates that looked more like fortified armor than scales. It's wings arched out like talons, somehow they looked disproportionately massive even when compared to the Fell Dragon.

"My apologies for the wait but King Validar is nearly ready to meet with you."

Chrom made a sound of surprise, prompting Robin to look up. Before them, hooded as always, stood the hierophant. Unlike the Ylissians, his posture was relaxed despite the fact that there were no guards around and he held no weapon. Lucina looked to her father in confusion. Only then did Robin remember that she had never seen the hierophant's face.

After all, to anyone else the slim young man couldn't have looked any less of a threat. He was even smiling, though Robin could see instantly that it was fabricated, he had often used that exact smile himself.

"Has King Validar been stalled?" Chrom asked warily.

"He is currently at the church." the faintest hint of distaste entered his voice, "I believe he is offering up a prayer of sorts."

Almost before he finished speaking, there was the creak of a door opening.

"Ah, here we are." the hierophant stepped to one side as Validar and Aversa walked in.

It was surprisingly underwhelming entrance for a king. Not that Robin wanted to sit through a bunch of fanfare but something about the whole area gave off an air of unease. Validar hadn't even brought along a personal guard aside from Aversa and perhaps the hierophant to an extent. Why was he so confident? Was he trying to lull them into a sense of security? Robin clenched his fist, his mind quickly running over all possible escape routes.

"Ah, Prince Chrom, so good to see that you are well." Validar's words were slightly exaggerated, he wasn't even trying to mask his mockery.

At the appearance of the King, the heirophant began to leave despite not being formally dismissed.

"Wait."

In a moment of lax judgement, Robin had reached out and grabbed the heirophant's wrist. His companions weren't the only ones who were surprised, Validar and Aversa looked as if him touching the hierophant was comparable to Gangrel skipping through a flower field.

"Is that really what Grima looks like?" he asked, completely aware that his voice sounded borderline horrified. It was by no means a smart move to insult the god of a nation, especially not when you were in said nation and infront of said nation's king and head of religion. But something about Grima's appearance mortified him in a way that could not put into words.

"With enough power, one can make oneself look like anything." the hierophant gentley disconnected himself from Robin, as composed as always, "Surely a little image manipulation is a small feat for one that is hailed as a god."

Without another word, the hierophant exited the throne room. After a few moments of stunned silence, Chrom cleared his throat.

"I understand that you wish to give me the last stone of the Fire Emblem." he reminded.

"So impatient." Validar chided, speaking as if he were scolding a petulant child, "The Fire Emblem and its precious gems are such...treacherous items. You might find that we Grimleal are more aware of that than Ylissians."

"You speak ill of the First Exalt's actions?" Lucina asked, she sounded calm but Robin could see that she was just raring to draw Falchion.

"Indeed I do, intruder." Validar's voice suddenly turned hostile, his eyes glaring daggers at Lucina.

"I beg your pardon?" Lucina looked genuinely shocked.

"You should not be here. You do not belong on this stage!" Validar raised a hand, as if to cast a spell.

"Validar!" Chrom stepped in front of Lucina, "You wouldn't dare."

"Give me the Fire Emblem!" Validar roared, by now he had completely dropped his politician's demeanor.

"You're insane!" Lucina protested, "This is a declaration of war!"

Robin's mind began to race, the meeting had turned sour, just as they had expected. He could faintly hear the clatter of boots, no doubt from reinforcements. He looked around wildly, focusing in on the most promising escape route.

"I will ask one last time." Validar advanced a few steps, "Give me the Fire Emblem."

"Never." Chrom put a hand to his sword hilt.

"Then this parley is over. Guards! Seize them! Take the Fire Emblem from the Ylissian lordling." Validar bellowed.

"Chrom! This way! We have to hurry!" Robin yelled.

The three of them managed to reach their main group before being surrounded. Soldiers had gathered in the halls, blocking their exit.

"Move quickly!" Robin ordered, "Their mages have long range magic! Defeat the general!"

He parried an axe blow, feeling the shockwaves shoot down his arms. Throwing the blow off, he cut down the axeman.

"Duck!" he shouted, sending an Elthunder bolt over Lissa's head straight into a mounted knight.

"Thanks!" she said before running to heal an injured Sully.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a figure watching them from the top balcony. He instinctively guarded, thinking it was a dark mage. But upon closer inspection, it was the hierophant, looking down upon the battle from a balcony. The cloaked man looked just as relax as he had been back in the throne room. The way he leaned against the railing was leisurely, his expression still in the crossroad of apathy and intent. Robin didn't think that it was possible for anyone to look down on a battle like that. None of the sadistic glee he had seen in Excellus, or even the look of superiority that had burned down upon them by Walhart. The hierophant simply looked bored, as if he had seen this sort of thing a thousand times.

Remembering that he was in danger of being gutted by a sharp object, Robin turned his attention back to the fight. He blocked a spear thrust and sent a fire ball at his adversary. Kicking the lance out of arm's reach, he finished with a sword stroke.

"Focus on getting out!" he yelled over the sound of battle.

* * *

Robin's breath came in ragged gasps, but he couldn't relax just yet. They had gotten to the outer halls of the Plegian palace, but oddly the enemy soldiers seemed to have stopped pursuing them. He remained on high alert as the army began to file out of the side entrance. Why were there no guards stationed? It seemed as though they had just given up the chase.

Soon, Robin, Chrom, and Lucina were the only three left.

"Alright, I think we're clear." Chrom looked around once more, "Let's get out of here before they catch up."

"Right, let's go-" Robin was cut off by a sudden feeling, like a lead weight had just sunk into his stomach. By the looks on Chrom and Lucina's face, they had felt it too.

There was a blinding flash of white light, and when Robin was able to lower his arms, he gaped at what he saw. Validar, complete with his smug scowl, was standing right in their path. Before any of them could regain their bearings, he cast a quick magic spell. It bounced off of Chrom's armor quite harmlessly but the momentum forced him to take a knee.

"You can run as far and as fast as you like. But fate will always find you, I would've thought that you of all people would understand that." he looked pointedly at Lucina.

Lucina glared at him as she hovered protectively over Chrom. She barely seemed able to keep herself from lunging at him.

"Give me the Fire Emblem willingly," Validar warned slowly, "Or I will take it from you by force."

"Go on then, just try it!" Chrom set the tip of his sword against the ground and hefted himself up.

"Enough, we won't let you take the Fire Emblem." Robin rapidly flipped open his Elthunder.

"Now, now. Is that any way to act towards your father?" Validra's voice had dropped to a dangerous low, "I have no intention of taking the Fire Emblem from you, I won't need to. Robin!"

Instantly a sharp ringing noise shot through Robin's head, just like the time Validar had spoken to him in his mind. An invisible cord seemed to be binding itself around his limbs. The ringing grew louder, it was like someone had jammed a burning poker into the base of his skull.

"No...not this again!" Robin covered his ears as hard as he could but it did little against the noise. He could see Chrom's mouth moving but he couldn't hear anything beyond the ringing.

"Now then, seize the Fire Emblem and bring it to me." came Validar's voice, crystal clear through the ringing.

"No, I'm not...you can't..." Robin gasped out, he couldn't even hear his own voice. No, he was moving forward. He couldn't stop himself, he was standing next to Chrom.

"No...I can't...stop!" he begged, his words still muted, but his body wouldn't respond. He was reaching down for the Fire Emblem, Chrom was looking up at him, eyes wide with disbelief.

"**Release me!**" it took a second for Robin to recognize his own voice. The sound was warped but he had heard his words this time. Despite this, he only felt the magical bindings tighten. He had his hand on the Fire Emblem, he wrenched it out of Chrom's grasp with a strength that he didn't possess. Chrom was yelling something, but once again, it fell on deaf ears. The magic clamped down around him and his vision was once again blinded by white.

"Well done, my child. The rite can finally be completed."

Robin jerked back into awareness, Validar was gone. Horror seeped into him like cold water.

"No...what have I done?" his voice was trembling.

"Robin, snap out of it, we have to go!" Chrom grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the exit.

"Chrom-I...I'm so sorry." was all Robin could get out as he struggled to keep up.

"I know you are." Chrom assured, "But right now, we need to focus on getting to safety.

* * *

Normally Robin spent his evenings assessing the army's inventory. He had often been called a micromanager, obsessive even. They could call him a nagging wife for all he cared as long as no one's sword snapped in half in the middle of battle.

Today, however, he found himself on top of a grassy knoll watching the sunset. He couldn't bring himself to face the army even though Chrom had placed the blame of the Fire Emblem's theft solely on Validar. He was extremely grateful to his commander but that did not sate the guilt he felt. He didn't deserve to be protected, not when he was this big of a liability. What would've happened if Validar had ordered him to kill Chrom? No, he couldn't think of that, he could only be relieved that no such thing had happened.

He had tried his hardest to resist Validar's control, but even when it seemed as though he was broken through, he fell right back.

"Robin, a word please?"

Robin jumped, though he relaxed when he realized it was Lucina. A somber was expression on her face, her hand was resting against Falchion as always.

"Lucina, I'm sorry I didn't hear you." he tried to smile at her but it was one of his weaker facades, "Sure, what do you want to speak about?"

"It's about my father." she did not speak with a natural pacing, Robin couldn't help but feel that her words sounded rehearsed, "My fondest memories are of him, even in the bleak future that I come from. I would've treasured them even more if I had known that he would die. He was courageous, kind, he inspired loyalty in all of his men. The information on his last battle are vague to say the least, but they say that he fought bravely until the very end. I'm so happy that I am able to spend more time with him." a small smile spread across her face.

"Your love for Chrom is truly heartwarming." Robin mirrored her expression.

But as soon as he smiled, Lucina's cheerfulness seemed to shatter. She stiffened up, she took a few hesitant steps towards him.

"Robin, I... Please, know that I was not how I wanted things to end."

The glide of metal on metal startled Robin, before he found Falchion aimed squarely at him.

"Lucina, what is this?" he asked, unable to disguise his shock.

"Don't move!" Lucina tightened her grip, "This must be done. I...I didn't want to believe it, but in the future you are my father's murderer."

"What?!" Robin's voice cracked. No, why would make him something like that? Even if he had been some sort of omnicidal maniac in his past life, that didn't wipe away all of the memories he had made.

"I didn't realize it until just recently." Lucina continued, her voice growing more and more strained; Falchion still flashed in the sun, prepared to gut him, "All I knew was that he had been killed by his closest friend. But when I saw the bond the two of you shared, I told myself that it simply couldn't be. But now I know, you are at Validar's mercy."

Robin forced himself to look away, his eyes were beginning to burn. If he really will end up being Chrom's murderer, would it be Validar who forces him? Being controlled again, being forced to betray his friends again, the thought twisted in him like a knife.

"Fate must be changed, Robin. You know that as much as I." Lucina said, determination flashing in her eyes, "And nothing can change without sacrifice. I'm sorry" her voice was beginning to rise in volume, "I know this is unforgiveable, that this is cold blooded murder. But this how it must be."

"Lucina, you don't have to do this." Robin said faintly.

"Don't make this harder than it needs to be!" Lucina was beginning to cast away her carefully praticed speech, "I promise to make your death quick and painless. You won't feel anything! If you have any love for my father, if care even the slightest for the future. Please, don't resist."

Robin couldn't move, a lack of control that was a hundred times worse than Validar's influence. He couldn't do more than stare, stare at the blade that would be his death, and the woman that would guide the blade.  
He was a menace, a weapon that could be flipped at a moment's notice. Whatever Validar ordered him to do, he had to do it. That was proven today. Letting himself be cut down by Lucina or betraying the army later, were those his only choices?"

"Can you win this war without me?" Robin asked quietly.

He was still the tactitian, he had guided them this far. He needed that guarantee, he wouldn't let himself be run through without it.

"We will win this war, I give you my word." Lucina answered through clenched teeth.

"Alright then." Robin sighed, "Do it, make it quick."

"You will consent to this, then?" Lucina asked, a sudden twitch of her hands betrayed a sliver of surprise.

"Yes. I'll lay down my life for this army. As far as I know, my life began that day when I awoke in the field. I owe everything to Chrom." Robin smiled sadly, "And besides, I suppose there are worse ways to go out. After all, we're friends, aren't we?"

"Don't say that, not now." a film of tears glossed over Lucina's eyes but they did not usurp her drive. She stepped forward, Falchion aimed at his chest, "You won't feel anything." she repeated.

Robin tensed up as he felt the cold metal point through his clothes. He didn't want to die here, not like this. He wanted to continue living, fight to assure a better life for his friends, to see the continent rebuilt. Despite all the war and carnage, Robin didn't want to leave. Whatever sort of life he had before he lost his memories, he still wanted to remain with Chrom and his army.

But a part of him, a part hidden in the deepest recesses of his mind; the part of him that had been formed up by his strange dreams that had ingraved themselves in his head like memories. That part of him didn't care. He didn't know why but that small portion of unexplored self didn't care in the slightest whether he lived or died. It reassured him that here was as good as anywhere.

"Enough!"

They both started at the command, turning just in time to see Chrom running up the knoll.

"Father!" Lucina gasped.

"Lower your sword."

"But-"

"Lower your sword!" Chrom repeated, his voice harsher this time.

Lucina reluctantly sheathed Falchion, "I can explain."

"No need. I heard every word, you're not the only one who knows how to eavesdrop." Chrom said, his harsh words melting way. "Lucina, I know that you have the future's best interest in heart as well as my own. But Robin has my absolute faith."

Robin couldn't meet Chrom's gaze, how could Chrom say that still? Despite seeing his Mark of Grima, his prophetic dreams, and now undeniable proof that he was linked to Validar. How could he still believe so strongly?

"This isn't about your faith!" Lucina protested desperately, "This will determine whether you live or die!"

"Robin and I have pulled through every obstacle that has come our way." Chrom said calmly, "We swore to be two halves of a whole. Do not underestminate the strength of the bonds we share. Anything can change, Lucina. Your very presence proves that."

"Maybe so." Lucina bowed her head, "But I cannot believe that so easily, not with what I have seen."

Chrom placed a hand around Lucina's shoulders in a gesture of fatherly affection, "But things are different already. We're connected more strongly than ever. I promise you that we _will_ change things for the better."

After a long silence, Lucina nodded, "Very well, Father. I believe you and trust your resolve."

She turned to Robin who had been listening to their conversation in amazement, "I would ask your forgiveness, though I cannot expect it."

"It's alright." he said quickly, "I understand your motivations, let's put this behind us."

Lucina's stance relaxed a little, relief spreading across her face like sunlight, "I have never wanted so much to be proven wrong."

Robin could say the same though he was far comforted.


	7. Chapter 7

Robin's back was beginning to ache, he shouldn't have been surprised, he had been sitting with his head in his hands for an hour. Despite the pain that was spreading to his ribs he didn't make any attempt to move. Ever since they escaped from the Dragon's table, his dreams have begun to get worse. They had turned into blurry whirlwinds, no longer lucid. Thoughts inserted themselves into his mind regardless whether he understood them or not.

Damn it all, he had to focus, there couldn't be a worse time for all of this. He had to think of strategies, keep his mind on what's relevant. But that hierophant, no, Grima, the way he had spoken. He had spoken as if he had put no effort what so ever into any of the events that had occured. He didn't even sound the same, where had the superiority complex come from? It was nothing like the conversation they had had at Port Ferox. But even as he condemned their efforts he still looked impassive, a complete dissonance from his speech. They had killed Validar, Chrom was still alive, you would've thought that none of that meant anything. If they were truly the same person, how could those words come out of his mouth?

Because, humans had asked for it. What happens if you were demonized for a year? Would that break you? Would it change you? How about for a thousand years? How about ten thousand years? No, tactics were what was important at the moment, they had to make it to Naga. They had to recieve her blessing to unlock Falchion's full power. Why on earth would he want to go anywhere near Naga? He didn't want to see that divine witch.

Robin's hands closed around the sides of his head. No, those weren't his thoughts, that wasn't what he meant. But he couldn't deny the vicious surge of anger whenever he heard Naga's name. He'd never even seen her before. No, she had done something horrible to him once. What did she do? What did she do to cause such bitterness?

Focus! What battle was it that used a pincer movement? They had faced Walhart in an open field before he retreated into his castle. Those bones in front of the Plegian palace, they weren't real.

"Stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it." Robin muttered under his breath as his thoughts began to spiral out of control.

His name, where had his name come from? Who was it that called him Robin? What had he been doing just before losing his memories?

"Come off it!" Robin yelled, digging his knuckles into his skull. He had to think straight, he had to block everything else out.

"Are you alright?"

Robin lept to his feet, it was several moments before he could force himself down to something resembling calm. "Oh, Chrom. I'm sorry, did you want something?"

"No, nothing." Chrom said tentatively as if he expected that Robin was at risk of bursting into spontaneous combustian, "I heard you scream. I thought you might have been attacked."

"Attacked? No, nothing like that." Robin spoke too quickly, his words colliding with each other, "I was just thinking to myself, trying to sort out a few things. Are we marching?"

"Yes, we're just about to enter Mount Prism." Chrom paused, "If you don't want to go in..."

"No, I'll be alright. I can't hide forever." Robin insisted, "We have to keep moving forward at any cost."

He couldn't slow down, he felt like an animal that was running for his life. Everything seemed unusually bright, he couldn't stop his voice from shaking.

"I'm here for you. I've said it once and I'll say it again, I don't care who you were in the past. You're one of us and that will never change." Chrom said, Robin searched but could find an ounce of doubt in his commander's expression.

He wondered if Chrom had said the same thing in the future. Had his future self, had Grima, heard those words too? Had he brushed them away with no regard? If they truly exprienced the same events, the same friendships, why did it still lead to the future of despair?

"Okay, let's go." Robin tried to draw up some confidence of his own.

His knuckles showed white through the skin, his fingernails were digging into the palm of his hand. Try as he might, he couldn't relax. Mount Prism's inner cavern was lit up by magic, a soft bluish glow danced on the stone. It was a calming display, the gentle glow accompanied by the sound of the nearby waterfalls. But with every step Robin wanted more and more to run in the opposite direction. No, he had to keep going, he couldn't let dormant memories dominate his actions. It wasn't like the mark on his hand was burning in protest, what was the problem? He just had to put one foot in front of the other. Chrom would pass Naga's trial, he had to believe that. So why was he so worried? What was the emotion plaguing him? Fear? Rage? A combination of both?

"Wait." his voice broke the soothing silence.

"What's wrong?" Chrom asked.

"I can't go in there." even as he spoke he took an unconcious step backwards, his voice was quickly growing hysterical, "I can't go any further."

A horrible feeling was dragging across him, a hundred times worse than any battle wound. He didn't know why but he knew that something terrible would happen if he set foot into Naga's chamber. It was stupid really, all he had to do was walk through the doors. But even as he tried to reason with himself he realized, if he moved forward another inch he didn't know if he would be able to keep himself from descending into a fit of screaming.

Chrom grimaced, debating whether or not to leave Robin behind. After a moment he shook his head, "You said that you couldn't hide forever. You can't let yourself fall apart now. If there's anyone who can help you straighten this out, it'll be Naga."

He was right, it was so obvious that Robin was at a loss for a reply. Ignoring the deep seated instinct that was clawing at him he nodded, "Alright then."

Naga's chamber was as beautiful as the rest of Mount Prism. The irredescent light reflected off of the pools of water, despite the discomfort that refused to leave him, Robin found himself in awe. If Naga was anything like her home, it was no wonder that people regarded her as a goddess.

Something inside him was screaming for him to leave. There was a pounding in his head, like the aftermath of a long and tiresome battle. It was so loud that he could barely hear Chrom recite the Awakening.

What started out as a faint glow turned quickly into a blinding white light. Robin instinctively threw up his hands to cover his eyes. For a moment, his troubling thoughts were driven out by concern. What if Chrom couldn't withstand the flames? Didn't the rite say that whoever failed would end up dead?

"Do you not have faith in Chrom?"

At the unknown voice, Robin slowly lowered his hands. Before him stood a woman, the chamber had vanished, as had Chrom. They were surrounded by nothing but a white backdrop.

"Who are you?" his voice echoed.

"You don't remember me." it was a statement, not a question, but Robin could've sworn that he heard an afterthought of sadness, "I am Naga."

Robin took a few steps back, that raging hate once again rose up within him. These pseudo emotions didn't fit properly with his sense of logic. They weren't his emotions, well, they were, but from a different time. A resolution with no events leading up to them, no justification behind them. But they were so strong that they threatened to drown his real thoughts out.

The anger he felt, it was murderous. He could feel his eyes lightning up with the same eerie red glow that had shown in the eyes of the Fell Dragon. His mind refused to believe his sight, he didn't know that spell, he didn't know that kind of magic. And yet, suddenly everything came into sharper focus, the soft light dispelled. Robin had never wanted to kill so badly. It wasn't like in the midst of a battle, it wasn't the intent to defeat the enemy. He didn't want defeat, he wanted Naga dead.

No, he had to control himself. He had never given in to spur of the moment decisions before. Why would he do such a thing now? That thought seemed to have helped as he quickly felt himself relaxing. Perhaps he wasn't so different in the future, perhaps he hadn't completely turned from sensibility. Somehow the possibility that so much despair could've been brought about by nothing but a tiny change of his seemed more terrifying than if he had just gone mad.

"What's happening to Chrom?" he asked, his voice steady for the first time in a long time, "Is he alright?"

"I cannot speak to you about Chrom, he must face his trial alone."

Robin looked away in fustration, so all he could do was wait? But while he was here, he had a few other questions for Naga.

"What did you do to make me want to kill you so badly?"

It probably wasn't the best question to be asking a goddess but it needed to get out. The phantom emotions were tearing away at him, he needed to know their origin.

"I cannot answer you."

"What? Why?" Robin asked, startled.

"Chrom needs my assistance. I cannot give you any more reason to turn against me, not until Grima has been defeated."

Robin sighed loudly, he wasn't going to get his answer after all. "So after all this talk about godhood, you can't do more for Chrom than hand him a sword?" he asked, throwing caution to the wind."

"I am not a goddess, not in the sense that my followers believe. I do not possess the power of creation, neither does Grima."

The mention of the Fell Dragon brought another question to Robin's mind.

"If Grima and I truly are the same person, why do we seem to think so differently? What he's doing...I would never be able to do something like that. I wouldn't be able to hold my motivation for that long, even it was fueled by resentment."

"Time may be reluctant to change but people will never remain static." Naga replied, "The Grimleal managed to crack the seal that the first Exalt had placed on Grima. But it was only cracked, not broken, so your memories along with most of your power remained sealed. You simply came to another conclusion, one that was not influenced by your past experiences."

A sort of fond expression came over Naga, as if she were looking at an old friend.

"Your future self looks at you and sees only your amnesia. I look at you and I see what use to be."

Robin grinned bitterly, if that was Naga saw then she might have reason to be disappointed soon if his dreams continued. He had expected to feel some sort of indentification with his future self. But he found Grima unreadable, as if his perpetual nonchalance was a physical stone wall.

"It's strange really." he said, half to himself, "Every time I see Grima, he speaks of destruction and death but he looks...I suppose the word would be: indifferent."

"What?" Naga sounded genuinely surprised.

Robin nodded earnestly, was he the only one able to see it? Well, he should hope that he knew his own face better than anyone else. He couldn't make up for thousands of years of memories but what he did know is that while some things couldn't be forgiven, those things must be pushed into the past before time can continue.

Before he could say anything else, the white surroundings began to crumble.

"Chrom has suceeded, he has braved the fires of my trial." Naga's mouth curved into the smallest of smiles, "It is time for you to return to your companions."

Naga's chamber slowly reappeared, and much to Robin's relief the first thing he saw was Chrom, completely unharmed with Falchion at his side. The legendary sword had taken on a brilliant light, glowing gold with it's released power.

"Before you leave, know this." Naga stepped out from the light, "Grima's power is too great for him to be killed by human hands, even with Falchion. Only Grima can end his own life. Like the first Exalt, you can only seal him away for another thousand years."

"No, that can't be!" Chrom froze, "If that's true then we would be stuck within an endless cycle."

"That might not have to be." Robin spoke up, "I think there might be a way to end things once and for all. Grima and I are the same person."

Dismay spread across Chrom's face as he realized what Robin was suggesting, "No, absolutely not. You can't expect me to just stand by and let you do that. I won't let you throw away your life! Please, you have to promise me that you won't go through with it!"

Robin smiled sadly, "I'm sorry Chrom but I can't promise that. You know, for these past few days, I haven't been able to even think straight. But now my mind is clear, I won't be able to say that again for the rest of my life if I don't at least try to eliminate this threat permanently. I want to know what had turned me into a Fell Dragon, but I want to make sure you and this army survives more. After all, our lives are the only things that we truly own in this world."

"We can find another way!" Chrom pleaded, "We promised that we would be two halves of a whole. You can't place so little value on your life."

Robin flinched at his friend's appalation. He didn't like to see Chrom like this, frantic, pratically begging for him to keep his life. "I'm sorry Chrom, but I must usurp your authority this time. This decision has to be mine. I assure you that I don't want to die, but what's my life against so many others? If my resolve breaks, you will be the first to know."

"Robin..." Chrom trailed off, he looked almost defeated.

"Remember Chrom, you have a family." Robin said gently, "Don't let Lucina grow up in a dark future for a second time."

As if she had heard his words, Lucina was the first to greet them as they exited the mountain.

"How did everything go? Is everything alright?" she asked expectantly. She looked towards Chrom expecting a triumphant declaration but her excitement quickly fell when she saw the strained look on her father's face.

"Everything went fine, Lucina. Don't worry, Naga has unlocked Falchion's true power." Chrom said after he remembered that it was suppose to be a joyous occasion, "Excuse me for a moment, I must share the good news with the rest of the army."

"You certaintly look happy, Robin." Lucina turned towards him, "I haven't seen you look so serene in such a long time. I was worried, you know, when I saw how you couldn't sleep. You looked about ready to collapse."

"I feel better now." And indeed he did, Robin felt as though he had just come out of a long illness, "I've never felt more at peace."

He would make sure that events were changed, for Lucina, Chrom, and everyone else in the world; whether they were Followers of Naga or Grimleal. He would see to it that the future would be a happy one.


	8. Chapter 8

Robin looked up at the dark form of the Fell Dragon, it was half hidden by black storm clouds but he could still easily spot the flashes of armored scales. As far as he could tell, the army was assembled under one of its wings. Silence hung in the air,the only sound being the occassional rumber of thunder succeeding a flash of abnormally bright lightning. Most people, Lucina in particular, looked at the dragon with horror, fear, stalwart determination. Robin, however, could only feel calm. Search as he might, he could find no fear in himself. It was a strange feeling to be sure, staring at the Fell Dragon and not a single emotion.

It was what he suspected one would feel on their last day. If he succeeded, he would not live to see the morning.

"I think we're about ready." he said to Chrom.

Chrom looked at him with a strained expression, one that was much like the one Lucina wore when she first revealed her face. They were back inside the tunnel and as always, there was only one way out. The difference this time was that there was a small door near the exit. A detour that Chrom desperately wanted to take. But Robin had already made up his mind. He would bring humanity to that exit even if he had to drag Chrom through it.

"Alright then, Naga?" Chrom said finally, turning to the Divine Dragon who was standing quietly off to the side.

"There is a weak point at the nape of his neck, I will transport you there." Naga closed her eyes, a circle of white light surrounded the army, "Remember what I have told you. There is only one way to truly defeat Grima."

Chrom looked away, Robin had never seen the man look so conflicted, "You know my opinion on the matter."

"And mine as well." Robin replied. He pointedly tilted his head towards Lucina. He didn't like to use people as leverage but humans really could only endure their parent's deaths once in a lifetime. They had pointedly hidden the little detail of how to kill Grima from the rest of the army, Lucina included. Robin felt a small twinge of sorrow as he wondered how she would react upon finding out his actions. No, she would be alright, she had survived worse. She would have a better future to attend to after all. And in time, despite his protests, Chrom would learn to accept his choice.

As Naga's magic took affect, the white light began to drown out Robin's sight, just as it had at Mount Prism. When he could once again see, he was on Grima's neck. The black dragon was lit up gold by the surrounding lightning. A strong wind plagued them mercilessly, a result of the dragon's massive wings. If Robin hadn't known any better, he would have never guessed that they were standing on a living creature, the real Grima easily dwarfed the bones at Plegia.

Robin took a step forward, they needed to find his future self. But almost before he began to move, a sharp pain shot through him. All around him, his comrades were collectively falling to their knees. They haven't even begun to attack, were they defeated already? Robin could only stare in disbelief, all their preperations, the Awakening, had it only led to them being cut down before they had even mobilized?

"Yes, that's exactly what it all led to."

A magic sigil lit up before then and from it materialized Grima. He stood with his hands in his pockets, and for once, his hood was resting on his shoulders. It took Robin a moment to accept that the man before him was the same being as the massive dragon he was standing on. Grima looked pratically fragile, as would anyone, when compared to his transformed state.

"I would've thought that you of all people would have had the sense to give up before now. Maybe you could've bought your companions a few extra years on their life." Grima said.

"Tell me, why did you kill Chrom? You shared the same memories as I, why would you do something like that?" Robin asked, as he unsuccessfully tried to stand.

"I didn't kill Chrom because of who he was." Grima glanced towards Chrom, "I killed him because of what I knew he would do. Do you really think that the Chrom from my time would've been able to bring down the sword? It's no different now, you asked him to kill you if Validar possessed you. Let me guess, he didn't want to accept facts?"

For the first time Robin realized that Grima's eyes were naturally red, even without the eerie light. His eyes seemed to be physically burning into Robin, as if his gaze was composed of fire. After a moment he said, "Why don't you just give up? It'll make things easier for everyone. I'll make their deaths quick and painless. Or would you rather struggle on to the bitter end?"

"Don't do it, Robin." Chrom was still pinned down but he managed to speak, his voice ragged with the effort, "We have no chance at all if you accept his offer, he'll kill us instantly if you give in. Keep fighting, no matter how small the chance of success is, we still need to fight for our lives."

"I don't plan on giving in." Robin replied firmly, "If death is the only option then I see no point in surrendering now." despite the pain still lancing through him, he managed to get to his feet, "I'll bring us to victory or die trying."

"Hmph." Grima's eyes narrowed a little, reaching out he seized Robin's collar. Despite their features being the same down to the smallest detail, somehow Grima seemed taller than Robin. "Then die."

In an instant Robin was being dragged into blackness. He was surrounded by impossibly concentrated magic, all of it crushing him from all sides. He felt the breath forced out of him, it was like a giant fist was wrapped around him. Drawing up all of his remaining strength, Robin managed to lift his head. In the midst of the darkness he was once again drawn to Grima's eyes. But this time, it wasn't the red that drew his attention.

Apathy.

"You don't care at all, do you?" Robin hissed, fighting to remain on his feet, "You've never cared. None of this matters to you, does it? You don't give a damn about humanity, you can't even bring yourself to care enough to even hate anymore, can you?"

He stumbled, struggling to breathe. Instinctively reaching out for support his hand grasped onto Grima's shoulder. As soon as he made contact something hit him. At first he thought that Grima had struck him, but soon he realized what it was.

Despair.

It was like a hand was closing around his throat. It wasn't sorrow, he didn't feel sad at all. It was a hopelessness. The hand was closing around his throat and he couldn't even bring himself to draw a final breath.

"I know that you don't understand." Grima said softly, "After all, we are the same person. Memory is something precious, something beyond all this talk about what's good and what's right. Memory will always exist. Perhaps things would've been better if I had just lived on as Robin, blissfully unaware. But that would be erasing Naga's sins, erasing the testament to countless events that history would never know. I would rather erase my existance all together than let that happen."

He placed his own hand over Robin's and instantly the magic surrounding them compressed even more. "Farewell."

Robin was completely paralyzed, he couldn't move so much as a finger.

No, this couldn't be happening. They had come so far. Tears threatened to form in Robin's eyes. If he died here then Chrom would die, everyone would die. He had failed, he had promised to forge a brighter future and he had failed. Any moment he would be crushed to death. And once that happened, everyone else's life would end as well. Any moment his bones would break and he would die with those red eyes still burning into him. A humming sound had begun to invade his head. He tried to block the noise out, why couldn't Grima just get on with it?

Suddenly he realized, it wasn't humming, it was words. They were so muffled that he couldn't make out what they were but it was definetly human voices. As he concentrated, they steadily grew louder. They grew in volume until he could feel the sound reverberating in his chest.

"**Fight it!**"

"Chrom!"

"We've come so far! Would you throw that all away?"

Chrom was right, people have even conquered the veil of time for a chance of change. This wasn't just a second chance, it was a last chance that Robin wasn't about to waste.

"I'm not dying here!" Robin yelled. He could feel himself being dragged back, the dark chasm was disintegrating into black tendrils. Suddenly the air rushed back into his lungs, light shone once more.

Grima hadn't moved though there was the faintest hint of fustration in his bearing. He was glaring at something behind Robin.

A cooling sensation ran through Robin's body, there was a snapping sound, then he found himself freed from the invisible shackles that have been forcing him down.

"Naga!" Chrom exclaimed as he stood up.

A projection of the Divine Dragon was hovering above them, barely distinguishable from the clouds, "This is my gift to you. Use it well."

"I never expected the divine witch to show up." Grima said with bitter amusement, "I was beginning to think that she would remain in her temple forever." He turned back towards Robin and Chrom, "If you insist on being pests then be my guest."

He stepped backwards into the magic sigil and instantly disappeared.

* * *

Hordes of Risen were closing in around them from all sides. The army was fighting harder than Robin had ever seen but there didn't seem to be an end to their enemies. For every Risen they cut down, there were dozens that appeared to replace it.

"Becareful!" Lucina shouted as she decapitated a Risen that was about to lunge.

They couldn't stand around fighting the Risen, they had to keep moving forward. Robin brought down his sword with all his strength, nearly cleaving a Risen in half. Looking up, he realized that he could see a human figure illuminated by the lightning flashes. There was Grima, even from afar his eyes were locked on Robin.

"Clear a path!" Chrom shouted.

Robin lashed out with his Thoron magic, blasting a gap through the mass of Risen. Chrom launched himself forward, Falchion slicing through the rotting bodies with ease. He was almost there.

Just before Chrom was within swordsreach, Grima waved his hand. There was a tremdous roar that seemed to shatter the air itself. The dragon's head reared up, twisting around to face Chrom. It unleashed a blast of what looked like black fire. Chrom's quick reflexes just managed to save him, the fire glancing away from Falchion.

"Father!" Lucina had run up as well, she swung, managing to catch the side of the dragon's jaw with her own Falchion. Despite having only the tip make contact, a white line carved up through the dragon's head. Chrom followed up, the blessed Falchion delivering an even more powerful blow.

All this time, Grima didn't move. He didn't even seem aware of his dragon form being cut to pieces. Robin found himself staring back, it seemed that Grima truly didn't care. Robin was nearly hypnotized by his impassive aura. He was only awakened by the piercing shriek of the dragon. Blood was running down the black scales in rivers.

As Chrom once more stabbed into the Fell Dragon, Grima placed a hand to his chest. A few streams of blood trickled down his fingers. He didn't grimace in pain, he didn't so much as flinch.

Robin sent a lightning bolt straight into the dragon's eyes, the scream that resulted was deafening. As more and more injuries were inflicted onto the black dragon, Grima began to show signs of weakening. Though he was bleeding profusely, he made no attempt to stem his injuries.

With a final cry, the dragon's head fell through the clouds. Suddenly everything was beginning to move downwards. The massive dragon was falling out of the sky, it's wings still spread wide.

"We can't stay for much longer!" Lucina yelled, "Naga's sigil has reappeared, we need to end this before we crash!"

"Alright, let's finish this." Chrom gripped Falchion, preparing to close the distance.

"I'm sorry."

Robin hit Chrom with a wind spell, a light attack, not enough to injure but enough to stop him in his tracks. Without hesitation, Robin ran forward, took a deep breath, and struck with all his might.

Everything seemed to slow down as he watched his lightning magic shoot through the air. It tore through Grima's blood soaked coat and passed cleanly through. Grima's eyes never wavered. There was nothing, no fear, no panic, nothing.

Sound came rushing back as time resumed its pace. Robin turned back towards Chrom happily only to be met with his friend's horror stricken expression.

"Robin...no...gods, no..." Chrom whispered.

Robin held up his hand, he was fading. Even before his eyes, a mist was flowing out of him. Perhaps it was magic, perhaps it was his life source. His fingers were growing transparant, as was the rest of his body.

"I didn't think it would end this way, so painlessly." Robin looked back to Chrom, "Don't look like that Chrom. We've challenged fate, we've won."

The future of despair would never be.

* * *

"Look at you, even now you don't care whether you live or die." Robin smiled at Grima, "Would it kill you to crack a grin once in a while? A real one, I'll know if you're faking it."

"You certaintly don't seem all that upset." Grima observed, crossing his arms. "You don't seem sad at all, even though you still want to live."

"Why would I be sad? My friends have been given back a future."

Grima tilted his head, "The seal of the first Exalt has been broken, our memories have been unleashed. Even if you were to go back, you would return as Grima, not Robin. You have just sacrificed yourself to deny my existance, you would only be going backwards."

"Deny? I wouldn't have killed you on my terms if I hadn't finally accepted who I was." Robin assured, "After all, Grima is the name of my soul. I can no sooner disacknowledge you than disacknowledge myself."

"Then what would you do?" Grima asked, "What would you do with all these memories that have led to my actions? Do you truly believe that you can disregard them?"

"I would never disregard your memories. But some things have to be set aside, for yourself if for no one else." Robin explained, "This world may have failed you, but would you be able to put certain things behind you if it meant a second chance? A chance for a better life?"

"What are you suggesting?"

"I'm suggesting that you be at peace with yourself."

Grima laughed, a bright clear laugh that sent a ripple of happiness through Robin.

"You feel that?" Grima asked, smiling truthfully for the first time, "We're the same person yet I can't believe what you're saying. We dragons are strange, stranger than even humans. I don't believe any creature should have to live as long as manakete."

"Then I'm sorry to say that you still look pretty young to me." Robin smirked.

"My life, Naga's life, we have both lived a mankete's lifetime and yet here we still are. We have usurped time and your human friends have broken through it." Grima sighed, "I have no wish to return to life. Do you?"

"I would've liked to continue living." Robin replied, "I would've liked to see Ylisse and all the other countries rebuilt. I would've liked to see our friends from the future live in a happier time. I would've liked to see Chrom become a great ruler. The world will never be perfect but it's still a world worth living in."

"Then you must go back."

"What?" Robin started, "But the deal was that if I killed you, I would disappear as well."

"If the invisible bonds of friendship are strong enough, they will pull you through." those words sounded strange coming from Grima, it was almost as if he had dragged them from Naga's mouth.

Robin paused for a moment, there was no questioning that he wanted to return, but even so...

"If I go back then you'll be forced to come with me, reunite with me. Robin cannot exist without Grima."

"Then prove to me what's so great about this world of yours. Prove that it is a world that's worth living in."

* * *

Robin turned his head as he felt grass tickling his face. He felt as if he had just awoken from a long sleep.

"We can't just leave him there."

"What do you propose we do?"

"I don't know!"

Those words, he had heard them before. He would never forget those words, they were once his first memory. Suddenly a cold realization rose up in Robin, surely he hadn't been sent back in time? Did he have to relive everything over again? Did he have to rebuild everything he had gained?

The thought forced his eyes open, just as he expected, Chrom and Lissa were hovering over him. As Chrom held out his hand, Robin hesitated. But after a brief moment he accepted the gesture. Even if he had to start over, it would be worth it. He had asked to be brought back and he had been given a chance to continue living. He would take it.

"Welcome back."

What? Robin stared at Chrom in shock. Did he really say what Robin thought he had said? He couldn't believe it, had he heard correctly? Was this just a fabrication of his mind? He looked down at the hand that was firmly grasped in Chrom's. He gaped at what he saw. Nothing, he saw nothing.

The Mark of Grima was gone.

It had been a promise, a promise that was now fullfilled.

"It's over now."

* * *

**Note: Think it's finished? Not quite!**


	9. Chapter 9

Robin stared at the steel lance in his hands. The weapon was twisted beyond recognition, the once smooth and straight pole now looked like a wringed hankerchief. It was just one of the things that he had discovered since awakening in that field for a second time.

He set one end of the lance between his arm and side and proceeded to try to bend it. He pulled with all his strength for a while, then it came. The moment when he reached the extent of his human strength, a foreign force seemed to take hold of his arms. The metal bent as easily as a green twig, settling into the shape of the letter L. Robin didn't know whether he should be mortified or delighted at his new found skill.

His magic had increased exponentially, spells that he had never knew existed were appearing in his memory. Skills that no human should've been able to aquire were inserting themselves into his muscle memory. His dreams have not stopped, though they were less like volitant memories and more like actual dreams. Thoughts no longer elbowed their way into prominence, but the flood of new information still felt unnatural.

Robin simply did not feel assimilated with his recovered memories. At least when the memories had presented themselves in dreams, he had been able to watch. Now, they had resettled into his mind as if they had never left. It was the oddest feeling to have to question himself on subjects he was supposed to have known.

He had never felt more in control of his body, yet he had never felt more out of place.

A part of him wanted to remain in Ylisse. Despite the talk with his future self having only been a few minutes, apparantly an entire month had passed before he reappeared in the field. His war time friends had hailed his return as a miracle. Robin had set to work aiding in Ylisse's restoration immediately. For the first few days, he had pratically interrogated Chrom on what had happened during his leave. Chrom was taking the role of exalt in stride, even if he felt the need to complain about paper work daily. Robin grinned to himself, it must've been a rough transition to go from bashing in walls for training to an office job. In times of peace, the land pratically governed itself. A king's job was to be competent in the times when peace ended.

"Hey there, Robin. You alright?"

The exalt in question came up from behind. Chrom looked towards the bent lance with a mixture of surprise and amusement.

"Maybe I should set you up as manual labor." he suggested.

"Sure thing, and you can be left with a mountain of paper work and no help." Robin teased as he set the twisted metal pole aside.

"Let's not be hasty now." Chrom heaved a sigh, "I can't stand being holed up inside all day. One of these days I'll snap and end up destroying my office in a fit of rage."

"Come now, Chrom. Those old timers in your cabinet are already blowing steam out of their ears. You'll end up giving them strokes."

"They'll get worse than that if they try to force me into those peacock clothes again."

"You'd be amazed what appearances can do."

The image of his monstrous dragon form flashed through Robin's mind. He didn't want to remember the spell that had twisted him in such a way. It didn't matter anymore, he would never be able to transform again. And in a way, he didn't mind it all that much.

"Alright, out with it." Chrom had sat down in the grass while Robin had been locked in his thoughts, "Sit down and tell me what's on your mind."

Robin lowered himself onto the grass, "I don't think you'll like what I have to say."

"Just because the war is over doesn't mean that I'll allow you to stew in bad memories alone." Chrom insisted.

Robin paused for a while, when Chrom continued to look at him expectantly he relented, "In truth, I feel like an intruder. I want to stay here with you but..."

"You feel alienated." Chrom answered for him.

"Something like that. I want to stay yet...how do I put this? I've never lived in Ylisse. The day after you found me for the first time, we left for Regna Ferox. And now I'm remembering a place called Altea."

"The home of King Marth."

"Right. I don't care what the scholars say, you know your history, Chrom." Robin said, "It's unwarranted, insane even. All my friends are in Ylisse, you offered me a place in your household. If anything, I feel like I'm being ungrateful."

"Is there some place that you still feel attatched to?" Chrom laid down with his hands behind his head, "Where did you grow up?"

"I grew up in Doluna, but that place is gone now." Robin replied, "I remember my grandfather. Ever heard of a dragon named Medeus?"

"Medeus?"

"Perhaps you know him better as the Shadow Dragon."

"No way!" Chrom lifted his head and stared at Robin, "I didn't know...I can't imagine how... Robin, surely you don't feel guilty about his actions."

"It was a long time ago. To be honest, my memories are still foggy." Robin shrugged, "Ironic, isn't it? I come from a legacy of 'evil dragons'."

"Nonsense." Chrom said seriously, "You're still with us, helping us to recover. That alone proves more than any prophetic past ever could."

The pair fell silent for a few minutes. It reminded Robin of that night he had spent at Mori's village. Ylisse still looked beautiful, most of the fighting had taken place else where.

"Would you rather be in Plegia?" Chrom asked. There was a reluctant edge to his voice, as if he had to drag the question out of his throat.

Robin didn't answer.

He hated to say it, but something kept pestering him whenever he contemplated staying in Ylisse permanently. But if he left, where would he go? It wasn't as if he had a place to return to. He hadn't had a home in thousands of years. He wanted to stay, he had often heard home defined as the place where people cared for you. If that were true, then he most definetly should remain in Ylisse. There was nothing for him in Plegia.

"Speaking of Plegia, you'll have to head there soon." Robin reminded, "The country's probably a mess. They are leaderless, their army is in shambles. The chain of succession is cut, there is no heir to the throne and no hierophant to step in."

If he were being honest with himself, technically Robin should've been tasked with the responsibility of fixing Plegia. Validar had been his father, he had served a term as the hierophant (even if it wasn't truly him).

"Grimleal is the last thread that is holding war torn Plegia together." he finished his thought aloud.

"Belief is powerful." Chrom replied sympathetically, "It makes no difference to them that you are not a god. I'll bet my sword arm that the Followers of Naga would still worship regardless of whether Naga was a true goddess or otherwise."

Naga. Robin had been careful not to think about her ever since he had regained his memory. He didn't need ghost emotions to start arising again.

Divine witch. That was his name for her. A witch who had constituted a great sacrifice without his consent. It was a step beyond taking his life without his approval, she had taken his reputation. He could still feel the resentment and hatred, but it was dulled, as if his insides had been numbed.

"Khan Flavia had promised to settle the negotiation date soon. Have you thought of who would be left in charge?" Robin asked, "Someone has to keep track of the paperwork in my stead."

"You're coming with me?" Chrom asked in surprise.

"Of course. I can't be an advisor if I'm not there to give advice." Robin replied matter-of-factly, "I can't say that I feel much patriotism towards Plegia but...there was someone who showed me that Plegians were human. She showed me that not all Grimleals looked to me for death and destruction."

Robin had mentally praticed refering to Grima as 'I', but his acceptance level changed daily. Some days he could not bear to associate himself with his former life. Some days the new memories were like a parasite that sapped all of his understanding of the world. But he had a promise to keep. Even though the Mark of Grima was gone from his hand, he still had a promise.

"Your Majesty!"

The call jerked both Chrom and Robin out of their comfortable silence. A messanger kneeled down before Chrom.

"A letter has arrived from Regna Ferox."

"You just had to mention the negotiations, didn't you Robin?" Chrom huffed as he stood up and brushed bits of grass from his pants, "Alright, let's see what Khan Flavia had thought up. I'll see you at lunch, Robin."

"Alright, be sure to tell me what the letter says later." Robin called as Chrom walked off.

Even though he was once again alone, he didn't really want to move from his position. But on the other hand, he didn't fancy being left to his thoughts either. Still, the ground was comfortable and the air carried the smell of spring.

"Hello, Robin." said an airy and serene voice to his left.

Robin turned to see a green haired manakete standing beside him.

"Oh, Tiki. I'm sorry, I didn't hear you." Robin said, "Did you need something?"

"No." she spoke slower than the average person, her words containing an almost dream like quality, "I just wanted to say goodbye."

"You're leaving? So soon?"

"Yes, I am very tired." Tiki explained, "I would like to sleep for a while. Then I would like to learn more."

"About people?"

"Yes, I have been asleep for so long."

He had met Tiki once before, he was sure of it. He couldn't remember the exact events, location, or even her face. But one small detail stood out.

"Did Naga ever tell you who your father is?"

"No, I have not spoken to my mother in many years." despite the sadness in her tone, Tiki smiled a little, perhaps she remembered Robin as well.

"I almost thought that you meant you literally didn't have a father."

"Can that happen?" Tiki asked earnestly.

"Uh...well...I don't think so." Robin replied hastily, "I was just curious. There aren't many manakete left, as far as I know."

Another strike against Naga, though Robin was genuinely curious. Tiki had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Whenever his encounter with her had occured, it must have been brief.

After saying good bye to Tiki, Robin finally decided to get up and see if there was any work left for him to do. He had gone through his share of the paper work already and while he would've liked to ease Chrom's work load more, there were some things that could only be validated by a king's authority.

Money was being carefully divided up and sent to various towns and villages to help repair damages, the army was getting reorganized under his careful guidance. He didn't want to give off an air of martial law but order needed to be maintained. The more supernatural aspects of the war, namely the issue with the Fell Dragon, had momentarily put a stop to Ylisse's bandit problem but Robin wasn't quite idealisitic enough to believe that it wouldn't return.

As he ran through the placements of troops, he had taken his eyes off of his path. Therefore, it came as quite a surprise when he ran into something solid as he turned a corner. Something solid that yelped and dropped something that landed with a loud bang.

A wooden pratice sword clattered to his feet.

"My apologies, Lucina." he said, picking up the weapon and handing it back to her, handle first, "I haven't seen you around lately."

Robin hadn't been occupied enough to miss the fact that Lucina had been avoiding him like the plague. She did not speak or even look at him during meals except for a hushed word or two when prompted by her parents. Whenever they passed each other in the hall, she would speed up her pace or dodge into a different route. She wouldn't even make eye contact with him anymore, she had only looked him once since he had returned and it had not been a pretty moment.

Robin's eyes had changed, he hadn't noticed until Lucina reacted. When Chrom first brought him back to Yisstol, he had attempted to speak with her. The moment she looked at him, her face had paled. Lucina then quickly excused herself from the celebrations, that was the last time they had spoken.

Robin could guess the reason for her behavior even before he had looked into a mirror. But what he saw in his reflection had only hammered home the source of her unnerve.

His eyes were red.

His new irises stood out sharply against his pale skin and white hair. On contemplation, red wasn't a new side effect, it was a return to what he was suppose to have looked like. But even as he was steeped in his own identity issue, he couldn't imagine how it must felt for Lucina. It couldn't have been a pleasant thought to realize that there was no longer a break between Robin and Grima.

Robin had debated whether it was best for him to simply remove himself entirely from her life, to spare her a visual reminder of her original future. But it wasn't an action that he wanted to carry through, even if he was being selfish.

"Could we talk? I feel as if we haven't spoken in ages."

Lucina looked like she wanted to bolt, but Robin was adamant, he wouldn't move until he had his say, even if she chose to ignore him.

"Alright." she said after an awkward pause.

"I'll get right to the point." Robin figured that he sounded a tad harsh, but he knew of no other way he knew of to keep her from avoiding the subject, "You can't stand the sight of me anymore, can you?"

As Lucina opened her mouth to reply, Robin continued, "I don't blame you. You see Grima whenever you look at me, don't you? You see the Fell Dragon that tore your future to shreds, the Fell Dragon that killed your parents. I know the reasons for the actions of my future self. Disillusionment and despair do not not mix well together. I was hated for an act that I did not commit. Over countless years I decided to mold myself into the image that I have been given. I wanted to punish Naga, to punish anyone who accused me of being a dark god in her name."

Lucina had her head bowed and her fists clenched but Robin did not stop.

"I have accepted Grima's memories as my own. I haven't felt the full emotional effect but I know the deeds I have done. In the future, I did not place any value on any life, not a human's, not my own. But these memories are still mine, I cannot refuse them. Suddenly I know things that a human would not have known, suddenly I can perform actions that a human would not be able to perform. Every day I'm becoming a more obvious reminder to the suffering you have endured. You can hate me, Lucina, I will understand."

"Bastard!"

A stinging slap struck the side of Robin's face.

"You saved everyone, alright? We all owe our lives to you. Everyone who's alive a thousand years from now will also owe you their lives. Get use to it!" Lucina shouted, "I thought you were dead, we all thought so. You just had to go off and get yourself killed didn't you? Do you realize that you commited suicide right in front of your friends? Naga said that the chance of you coming back was pratically non existant. I didn't want to believe her, but what else could I believe when I saw you disappear before my eyes?"

Robin flinched, despite being prepared for an angry tirade, he had expected something more along the lines of cold fury.

"You come back and you don't even look the same anymore. You sound the same but you've changed. I don't what to think anymore." Lucina seemed to have started running out of steam, "I guess I just wish that I could see when Grima ends and when you begin."

"I _am _Grima." Robin knew that his reminder would do nothing to placate her but she needed to understand, "There is no ending or beginning, I can't change that Lucina. You'll just have to see me as an abomination."

"I know, I know. I've tried to accept it but...it's not something that should have ever happened! It's not natural to possess two selves." Lucina said desperately, "If you are Grima then you've destroyed the world, you've killed my parents, you've ruined countless lives. Yet you've also salvaged the future that you would have burned, you've saved nearly everyone that you would have killed. Tell me, how is that suppose to fit together?"

"What about the Lucina of this time? I'm not the only one who has a second existance." Robin said quietly, "Everyone who came with you from the future must be subjected to that reality. But you're right, it wouldn't be the same, none of you would end up commiting the acts that I did. What would you have me do?"

"Tell me who Robin is."

"Robin is...Robin is Grima who has arrived at a different conclusion about the world." Robin sighed, "That's all I can say. I am nothing more than an example of prioritized memory. The Grima of your time remembered his past, his time as the Fell Dragon. His bitterness towards Naga, towards her followers, and even towards Grimleal overwhelmed everything that he had experienced during his time as Robin. But I was able to make a decision while facing my future self, while looking into a mirror that reflected events that would come. It's an unnatural opportunity but one that I am grateful that I had."

"And everything that happened in your past is suddenly null?" Lucina asked.

"No. But it can be set aside." Robin said.

Lucina stared at him, she looked as if she were searching for something. Robin stood rigid, mentally preparing himself for her to storm off.

"If you are trying so hard to set aside the past, then I guess I should do the same."

Stunned by her answer, Robin could find no words for a reply.

"At the moment, it seems as if we are not so different." Lucina said, "My apologies, I should have sympathized more."

"Forget it, Lucina." Robin reassured, "Just please stop acting like I have some contagious disease, alright?"

"Right." For the first time in a long time, Lucina smiled at him, "But I still have an earful for you, don't think you are getting off easy just because your hero gambit suceeded."


	10. Chapter 10

Robin didn't know when exactly it had started but it soon progressed from a mild unexplained agitation to feeling the distinct urge to blungeon his head with a brick. Up till now, his re-emerging memories had manifested itself as nothing more than a stream of information. He should have known better than to believe that that would be the extent.

And here he was, on the floor with his back against the wall. If he had thought his ordeal at Mount Prism was bad, he would now be willing to exchange for it at a moment.

He could barely breathe as his chest seemed to be locked in contriction. So many different forms of emotion were volleying at him that they mixed together into a general despondency that dug into him like a lance. It felt as though he had a fever. One minute the air seemed scorching hot and he found himself drenched in sweat. A minute later and the stone at his back was like ice, sending uncontrollable shivers through out his entire body.

Robin wrapped his arms around his knees and rested his head in the space that it created. He couldn't remember how long he had been there but from the gap between his arms, he could see that it was now some time at night.

When he defeated his future self, he had felt nothing in the way of physical pain. This was more of what he imagined dying to feel like. Like the energy was being dragged from his body, leaving him with barely enough strength to struggle to draw in breath. It felt as though something sharp was lodged in the delta of his ribs, cutting into him every time he inhaled.

He wondered if he would make it till morning.

His mind kept flashing to places he had never known, people whom he had never seen before. Or rather people from a past life.

* * *

Grima scowled as he watched the scene unfold from a window. The Altean forces were heading their way.

"Grandfather, you must have lost your mind." he murmured to himself.

Medeus had refused to leave, or as he called it: abandon his cause. Tactical retreat didn't seem to register in the old manakete's mind. But it wouldn't matter, Grima, if no one else, could see that the war had been lost. His grandfather had underestimated humans in the exact way that Grima had tried to stress. And Anri was coming for his head with the fang of Lady Naga in his hand.

Medeus still believed that he could destroy the human army single handedly in a last stand. The idea was so saturated with single-mindedness that Grima had to conciously keep his anger in check.

And Medeus even had the gall to advise Grima to escape before the battle.

What hypocrisy.

With any other person, Grima would have long since stormed off and left them to their own stubborness. But even now, while he was preparing to leave Doluna behind, he had to tear himself away from his regrets. The more he found out about the Earth Dragons the more sympathey he felt for his grandfather. In a way, Medeus had been the only one to make a correct choice. He had chosen to reign in his power instead of going insane from sticking to the old ways. For his own sake, as difficult as it would have been, Medeus should have moved on.

Grima walked away from the window and let himself out of a back door. He could help but spare a look backwards towards the castle. He was a sentimentalist by nature and Doluna would forever be the place where he spent his childhood.

But this was no longer a place to call home and the faster he left it behind, the better.

He didn't know where he would go, but anywhere else would have fullfilled Grandfather's order.

Grima pulled his hood over his head to block against the chill, it was a bad time of year for travel. As he walked, a sliver of white caught his attention. Upon closer inspection, it was a skeleton. To an untrained eye, it would appear to be human. But Grima could tell it was a manakete's. The bones were so small, whomever their owner was, he or she must have been young, barely five hundred years old.

Grima bit back a sigh of sadness, what had such a young manakete done to deserve such a fate? To a human, the manakete would have looked like a five or six year old child, who had done such a deed?

He didn't have much time to contemplate, the steady of march of soldiers was coming closer. Hopefully, someone would be able to give the bones a proper burial.

* * *

Robin shut his eyes tightly, trying to block out the torrent of emotions. He was beginning to shake again, an uncontrollable tremor that went all the way down to the tips of his fingers. So far, the memories that were resurfacing seemed insignificant in the relation to time. Yet they sent a potent mixture of feelings that meshed together horribly.

It wasn't like an injury whose pain would slowly ease away over time. If anything, it was getting worse. The pressure at the delta of his ribs only seemed to intensify.

* * *

"Fell Dragon."

Grima blinked, he hadn't expected those words to come out of a mankete's mouth. A human's perhaps, but what did those humans know? They see something scary and their imagination goes wild. He had never gone out of his way to hurt a human. He had kept himself under control better than most of his kind, foreseeing the disaster that would come with hunting humans.

"Beg pardon?" he asked.

"You heard me." the manakete's voice was dripping with contempt, "You're the one who's been telling those Grimleal to go on with their sick experiments."

Grimleal, was that what those people were calling themselves? Grima was quite genuinely surprised, he hadn't expected them to have an organization. He had only heard a few whispers of human dark mages who were using his name. It hadn't irritated him enough for him to seek out the source of the rumors.

"I don't know anything about the Grimleal." Grima replied truthfully, "I have nothing to do with them."

"Liar! How dare you say such a thing when you've cost the lives of so many. Humans? I wouldn't have cared. But how could you extend such treachery towards your own kind?"

"I've told you already, I have nothing to do with the Grimleal." Grima repeated, though he was bracing himself to be attacked.

"And still you decieve. And to think that I doubted Naga at first."

"Naga?" Grima was stunned into silence. He hadn't seen the woman in years, what could she possibly thought he had done?

He didn't have much time to think as the mankete before him had transformed. Grima blasted through the stream of fire that came at him with a dark magic spell.

"You're drawing a commotion!" he yelled, "What on earth do you hope to accomplish?"

"Your death!"

Another storm of fire and Grima began to become alarmed at the sheer ferocity of his opponent. Normally, manakete would carefully ration their power to avoid their dragonstone from draining completely. Grima himself had avoided that all together by praticing magic despite the disapproval of his elders. But this manakete seemed to be throwing his full force behind each blow with no regard to saving energy.

He was intent on killing Grima, there was no longer any point to pleading his case.

He had no wish to draw more attention towards himself but Grima also had no patience left for toying around. In his transformed state, his power outclassed the other manakete several times over despite Grima being the younger of the two. It only took one blow at the right moment to silence him. Quickly reverting back to his manakete form, Grima took a few steps back.

What had they been saying about him? He had kept to himself for the longest time, he hadn't done anything to garner a threat.

And Naga...

I thought we were friends, Grima thought furiously.

* * *

Robin felt his muscles seize up. Not this again, he was over this, he had to be over this! He didn't want to hear it anymore. He didn't want to hear the words Fell Dragon ever again in his life.

He clenched his jaw, forcing back a scream. He should have become desensitized to scathing comments. His future self had seemed so apathetic, so impassive towards the world itself.

* * *

Grima watched solemnly as a crowd of humans were headed his way, several white banners in their midst. For the past decades he had been seeing more of those banners, they were branded with the Mark of Naga.

These days, he couldn't walk down the street without hearing someone uttering "Fell Dragon", whether they were aware of his presence or not. And now, somehow, the humans had found him.

He didn't need a guess to know who had told them.

"Naga, is this what you would do to achieve your so called peace?" he asked the air.

The humans were drawing closer, he could hear their angry voices, their condemnation of his name.

A dark god, that was apparantly what he was. A manifestation of all that is wrong with the world. A harbringer of death.

"You would sacrifice your friends without a whim? But I suppose we've broken the definition of friend by now, haven't we?"

Spears and swords glinted in the fire light, as if those things could hurt him. Naga hasn't been the only one who had been steadily growing stronger.

"Stare into the abyss and the abyss stares back into you."

With that, Grima transformed. He had used his magic to create a pseudo-image, one far more terrifying than anything in a human's nightmare. They had worked so hard on spreading their myths, it would be a disservice to not fulfill their wish.

They wanted a monster, and they now they have one.

* * *

Robin gasped for air. His hand closed around the cloth over his chest. Anger racked through him despite the fact that he lacked the strength to act on it. He felt horribly lightheaded, the room seemed to be spinning around him.

Morning, he just wanted the sun to rise. There was no guarantee that it would help him in any way but anything was better than the black fog hanging over him. It reminded him too much of his battle with the Fell Dragon. This time, his surroundings weren't trying to break him on the outside, but from within. And he couldn't fight something that he couldn't reach.

He had promised his future self that he would be at peace, that he would live on. Robin knew that accepting his old memories would include all the baggage that came with them, but he wasn't quite prepared for a glacier breaking over his head.

Thousands of years worth of reactions were swarming through him at once.

He wouldn't revert back to the state which his future self had embodied. He owed that to everyone, it was the least he could do. He could at least fight this battle on his own, couldn't he?

Despite his pleading for sunlight, he didn't notice when the sky began to lighten. It was some hours later when the stream of memories finally ended. It was so abrupt that Robin had not believed it for a while. When he finally convinced himself that it was alright to relax, his head fell sideways and banged against the wall. Too tired to acknowledge the hard surface against his skull, he was instantly out.

"Robin?" someone was shaking him, "Robin!"

Forgetting that he was safe within Yisstol's palace, Robin jumped violently to his feet. Doing so, he nearly knocked Lucina over.

"What?" his voice trembled, "Did something happen?"

"We're not being attacked, if that's what you mean." Lucina's smile quickly faded at the manic look in Robin's eyes, "Why were you on the floor?"

"Floor?" Robin backed up against the wall to steady himself, "Oh, I couldn't sleep."

"You look like you just fought your way through an army of Risen!" Lucina pointed to the scratches on his wrists.

Robin looked down, he must have accidentally scratched himself, "It's fine. It's over now." Even he had to admit that he didn't sound very convicing.

"If you're having trouble adjusting-"

"No, it's nothing."

Right, spending the night feel like your very soul was being ripped from your body was nothing. Robin could imagine how he looked, Disheveled and looking like he had just seen a ghost.

He shook his head a little, trying to rid himself of the sensation that the floor was tilting. He caught a glimpse of the sword Lucina was holding under her arm. It was Falchion. It shouldn't have been surprising, ridding oneself of a trusted weapon after the war was difficult, especially for someone like Lucina.

But this time as Robin stared at the weapon he could feel a few sparks of lightning magic leaping instinctively from his fingers. The only time his magic would activate on its own was during confrontations with an exceptionally dangerous enemy.

"Lucina." he said slowly, his eyes still fixed on Falchion, "Is there anyting that I'm needed for?"

"Father's busy so he sent me to ask you why you didn't show up for breakfast." Lucina replied, perplexed at his behavior.

"I see." Robin slowly looked away from the sword. It was ridiculous for him to fear that weapon, Lucina wouldn't attack him. He wasn't afraid of Falchion during his time as the Fell Dragon, so why was he so on edge now?

Turns out, it wasn't fear, it was a tapering remainder of anger that reminded him of Naga.

Of course, the sword was crafted from her mother's fang. But it was still just a sword, it was the wielder that mattered.

"Sorry about that." Robin said, his voice far clearer, "Tell Chrom that it wasn't anything important, I just had a rough night. And also remind him that if he wants to avoid being nagged, he'd better get started on his paperwork. We need to head to Plegia soon, he can take his anger out on the negotiators."

When Lucina left, Robin let his shoulders sag. He needed to resolve his issues with Naga, he would never get a day of peace if he didn't. Whether he ended up killing her, screaming at her, or whatever else struck him at the moment. No, he couldn't kill her. Robin nearly laughed, their army owed part of their victory to Naga, and by default, so did he.

Drawing a deep breath, he did his best to rebuild his composure. He owed it to Chrom to stay in control of himself. The future of despair had occured because of the memories that were reappearing with in him. As his future self had put it, memories were sacred. They still existed despite their product being averted.

Robin would just have to accept them with open arms and set them aside. He had to keep looking forward, looking towards a different future.


	11. Chapter 11

The Plegian canditate for king had been pratically shaking in his anxiety. And who wouldn't be when they had red eyes burning into them throughout the entire conference, daring them to take a word out of step.

The new king was a Grimleal, it shouldn't have been surprising but it still unnerved Robin. It was made all the more ironic by the fact that Robin had to change clothes before the conference, he couldn't exactly waltz in while wearing the Eyes of Grima. It no longer matter what Grimleal was about, at least not what Validar had intended it to be. Plegia needed some sort of glue to hold itself together and if worshipping Grima fulfilled that role, Robin wouldn't begrudge it.

To be fair, Robin had kept a similar watch on Khan Flavia. The woman was a strong leader though she was more versed in the art of war than non-Feroxi diplomacy.

He had no reason to worry for Say'ri, he had met few people who were more level headed. He had a brief talk with her for the processions, and to his delight, they had been contemplating the same principles.

He had given his advice to both Flavia and Chrom beforehand. Robin had been told that he had a sort of dark look about him during the moments where he wouldn't tolerate joking. Apparently, this look had only gotten more defined recently. Just as well, he had illustrated one point above all:

To make reparations realistic. No sadistic clauses, nothing unreasonable. Robin knew that reparations were due, Plegia had taken the life of Ylisse's former exalt and the better part of Regna Ferox's army. But even so, if Flavia and Chrom went too far with punishment, it would do nothing but raise the chance of another war, one for revenge.

Despite all this, he was also there to make sure that Plegia accepted the terms. As a defeated nation, they had a very small range to negotiate.

Gold for losses and damages, and a portion of territory ceded to Regna Ferox. The treaty was signed by all the leaders present without too much conflict.

Robin couldn't resist giving Chrom the thumbs up once they were away from the crowd.

* * *

If some of his attributes had risen beyond human limits, then Robin's sword skill had ended up becoming compensation. He had always placed more claim as a mage than a swordsman, but this was just ridiculous. He didn't know if new muscle memory had ursurped his old habits, but whatever competancy with the blade that he had gained seemed to have flown straight out the window.

This couldn't have been more apparant in contrast to Chrom. He had a sneaking suspicion that the newly crowned Exalt had challenged him to a spar as retribution for all the paper work that Robin had forced him to stick to. Sometimes the endless stream of ink and political drawl could cut through even the strongest of convictions.

During the war, Robin had little time admire how far Chrom's swordplay had grown. But now, he was feeling the full effect, quite literally. Perhaps the reason he didn't notice was because they had always been fighting together, maybe it was the gradualism. But after spending a couple of weeks without the need to spar, the gap between where Chrom was when they first met and now seemed massive.

Robin could dodge most of the blows, but when the sword tip clipped him, it always stung. He kept stepping one way or another, weaving through the strikes, one foot leading the other. In a way, evasion maneuvers had always reminded him of dancing, a continuously flowing motion that should never be broken. But dodging seemed to be the only thing he could do along with the occasional block.

If Robin could find a way to lock Chorm's sword against his own, then he could easily overpower Chrom. But Chrom seemed to have remembered the incident with the twisted lance and avoided a power struggle, pulling away the moment his sword was blocked. So Robin was left with little option other than avoiding the rapid blows. He seemed to have lost the initiative to deliver his own attacks, even in the few occasions when he managed to break through Chrom's defense.  
Robin knew full well what sort of tactic he wanted to use, the tactic that his body was screaming at him to use. Defend and create distance with the sword so he could step back and strike with magic. The simple forumula had taken down countless enemy soldiers and Risen.

But this was just a friendly spar, though if the paper work had anything to do with it then the friendliness would be one sided. They were moving at such a fast pace that Robin was just counting down the steps until his foot would catch on some miniscule rock and trip him up. Perhaps Sumia's clumsiness wasn't without reason after all.

As he imagined his impending meeting with the ground, he took his focus away from the spar. A sword point jabbed towards him. In alarm, Robin stepped back too far and fulfilled his own prophecy. He landed on the ground with a hollow thump, just managing to keep his head up. His instincts wanted him to roll away and scramble to his feet but he stayed still.

"I yield." Robin said quickly, holding up his hands in defeat.

"That wasn't so bad." Chrom said as he pulled Robin to his feet, though his rather impish grin betrayed him.

"Liar." Robin joked back as he brushed pieces of grass from his coat, "Looks like I wasted all of your lessons."

"Tell you what, I'll retrain you."

"In exchange for what? I sign all of your papers for the next month?"

"What would make you say that?"

"How much paper work do you want me to do?"

Chrom roughly slung his arm over Robin's shoulders, "Forget it. We'll get our chance to catch up. But for now, I'll be prefectly happy if you don't have to use a sword for a long time."

* * *

"What would you like me to call you?"

"I believe I will be keeping the name Robin. I will not abandon my old name but I can see no better way to start anew."

Robin smiled at Naga, it was the first time in thousands of years that he had offered her such a gesture. It wasn't a warm smile, or a welcoming one, it was just a smile. Nothing more than an invitation to disarm.

"Robin, I-" Naga started but Robin promptly cut her off.

"Let me have my say first. Then you can react how ever way you want."

When Naga nodded, Robin took a deep breath and set his voice as neutral as possible.

"I cannot forgive you, nothing in the world can replace even a single second in a lifetime. But for the sake of others beyond myself, I will learn to...disregard."

"Disregard?" Naga asked.

"Yes, I don't know what that will require now, but I will learn to do it none the less. You are not a goddess and I am not a god, we can't change the world as people would like us to." Robin replied.

Old feelings of anger and betrayal were still swirling around his mind, he doubted he would be rid of them any time soon. But he had to try to live apart from them.

"You intended to promote peace between dragons and humans, didn't you? Then come out of your temple once in a while, see what humans and manakete truly are. See your failures as well as your success. There aren't many dragons around anymore, you owe the ones that remain a good future. As do I."

* * *

Robin loved Ylisse's seasonal festivals. They were loud, colorful, and someone always ended waking up underneath the table once it was all over. A multitude of colorful lights lit up the palace's courtyard, many of them put in place by Robin himself with the aid of magic. People were dancing to music, eating, or simply chatting with friends. The scene of relaxed merriment was a far cry from a makeshift camp.

Robin was more than content with watching, the party was a feast for the eyes. The bonfire's warmth contrasted sharply with the cool night air, a combination of light and dark flickering over the floor and surrounding shrubbery.

So entranced was he by the enviornment, that he didn't notice someone sit down next to him on the bench.

"If you keep staring wide eyed, you'll start to look like an owl."

Robin broke out of his trance and looked to his left. It was so strange to see Lucina out of her "Marth clothing" that he didn't recognize her at first. She was sporting a sort of smile that he had never seen before, one of pure happiness with no strings attatched.

"Enjoying yourself?" she asked.

"Absolutely." Robin said, "It's good that we can still have fun like this."

"Well then, why are you sitting here? Why not get in on the action?"

"I was just thinking."

Lucina punched him lightly on the shoulder, "I'm surprised your brain hasn't burned out by now. The war is over, you don't have to dissect every last occurance anymore."  
She sighed, "I've been thinking a little bit myself. It seems like I'm not needed here anymore."

"Do you have any plans?" Robin asked, a tad surprised at her doubt.

"No, but I was wonder if I should leave Ylisse. I promised my father that I wouldn't intrude upon his life." Lucina said, a tinge of sadness flickering across her face.

"You know Chrom would never accept that." Robin said gently, "He doesn't care that you are from the future, or even that there is another version of you in this time line. He only sees you as his daughter."

"That's exactly what my father said." Lucina tried in vain to fight off a smile, "I do want to stay, and it's not like I have any where to go."

Robin nodded, it was almost frightening how closely he could sympathize with her. But there was no better place for Lucina to be at the moment.

Whatever the future held, he still had several milleniums ahead of him. He had already lived longer than most manakete, his life span stretched by his immense resevoir of magic. But time was relative after all.

This was what peace felt like, he was sure of it now.

* * *

**Note: Well, that's that. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. You can be sure that there will be more Awakening fics from me, and especially more fics about Awakened!Robin. Thanks to everyone who read this story and a special thanks to everyone who reviewed.**


End file.
